


Hailey Potter the Cock Slut

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always aroused Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Vibrator, Chan, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Dark Harry, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Precocious!FemHarry, Extremely Underage, F/M, FemHarry feels pleasure every time she's close to a horcrux or to Voldemort, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Harry, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Magically Powerful Harry, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Harry, Promiscuity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scar causes Pleasure instead of Pain, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Videos posted on the Internet, Sex at 13 years old, Slut Daphne Greengrass, Slut Harry, Slut Pansy Parkinson, Slut Tracey Davies, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very OOC Petunia, Very OOC!FemHarry, Vibrators, vagina piercing, vagina tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia and Vernon Dursley never married and they never had Dudley. Petunia has always wanted a child, a girl specifically, so when she finds Hailey Potter on her doorstep, she's ecstatic.<br/>Petunia has never been pretty like her sister Lily and she has always found it difficult to have men interested in her. All the guys she had dated had left her when they had realized that she wouldn't have sex with them before being married. Because of this experience, Petunia has convinced herself that the only way to gain men's interest is to always be willing and eager to have sex with them. Petunia teaches this to Hailey because she doesn't want 'her little girl' to become a spinster like her.<br/>Hailey - following Petunia's advice - loses her virginity at 13. She soon becomes addicted to sex, willing to spread her legs for anyone with a cock and that can give her an orgasm.<br/>When the Hogwarts letter arrives, Hailey is thrown into a very strange world where everybody there knows her name and has very set ideas on how she should be and how she should behave. They expect her to be a hero but all she has ever known is how to be a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, READ CAREFULLY AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU:
> 
> Rating: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, UNDERAGE SEX(Hailey has sex for the first time at 13 years old), SEX WITH A MINOR AND OLDER GUYS AND MEN, PORN WITH SOME KIND OF PLOT.
> 
> This story is AU, obviously. It's more Porn w/o Plot but you can find some vague plot in the story if you search hard enough. Actually, I know it doesn't seem so, but this story does have a plot, strange though it may seems, it'll just be very slow moving.
> 
> BTW I imagine a young Megan Fox as Hailey - but with larger breasts.
> 
> HAILEY POTTER THE COCK SLUT
> 
> Summary: Petunia and Vernon Dursley never married and they never had Dudley. Petunia has always wanted a child, a girl specifically, so when she finds Hailey Potter on her doorstep, she's ecstatic.
> 
> Petunia has never been pretty like her sister Lily and she has always found it difficult to have men interested in her. All the guys she had dated had left her when they had realized that she wouldn't have sex with them before being married. Because of this experience, Petunia has convinced herself that the only way to gain men's interest is to always be willing and eager to have sex with them. Petunia teaches this to Hailey because she doesn't want 'her little girl' to become a spinster like her.
> 
> Hailey - following Petunia's advice - loses her virginity at 13. She soon becomes addicted to sex, willing to spread her legs for anyone who has a cock and that can give her an orgasm.
> 
> When the Hogwarts letter arrives, Hailey is thrown into a very strange world where everybody there knows her name and has very set ideas on how she should be and how she should behave. They expect her to be the hero but all she has ever known is how to be a slut. 
> 
> At Hogwarts she will learn not only magic but also that she can use sex to her advantage. 
> 
> For the sake of this story, the Hogwarts Letter arrives at 14 years old, not 11.
> 
> IN THIS STORY LITTLE WHINGING IS A LONDON DISTRICT.
> 
> VeryOOC!FemHarry, Slytherin!FemHarry, Slut!FemHarry, Always-Horny!FemHarry, Smart!FemHarry, Powerful!FemHarry, Manipulative!FemHarry, Pretends-to-be-an-AirHead!FemHarry, EXTREMELY PRECOCIOUS!FemHarry.
> 
> FemHarry/Multi. I changed my mind about FemHarry/Severus as the final couple. It will be a foursome as the final couple FemHarry/Severus/Lucius/Voldemort(as older Tom Riddle).
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling, ergo I don't own Harry Potter. I don't gain any money for writing this. I'm writing it just for fun.
> 
> Just one more thing, I changed the story setting from the nineties to the 2010's. So Hailey is born in 2000, not 1980.
> 
> I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF THE NEGATIVE MESSAGES I'M RECEIVING! TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT FLAMES FOR THIS STORY, NOBODY IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS. IF YOU'RE DISGUSTED BY THIS STORY, JUST DON'T READ IT! I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY MYSELF TO YOU. THERE ARE NO RULES IN THIS SITE AGAINST POSTING THIS STORY. IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! IT'S JUST A STORY, I DON'T MEAN ANY HARM BY IT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CONDONE THESE THINGS IN REALITY! IT'S FICTION, GET OVER YOURSELF! THERE ARE WARNINGS FOR A REASON. IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS STORY, ONCE AGAIN, JUST DON'T READ IT! I'M NOT GOING TO ERASE IT JUST BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT OKAY WITH IT! STOP CALLING ME NAMES, IT'S OFFENSIVE! YOU'RE OFFENSIVE AND RUDE! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!

****

**Prologue**

_31st October 2001 - 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, London - Petunia Evan's Residence_

Petunia heard the crying first. It was the middle of the night and she wondered what was all this noise. She cautiously went towards the door and heard it again. It was the unmistakable sound of a baby wailing at the top of their lungs. For a second she wondered if she was dreaming but then she shook her head and opened the door. There, on her house's doorstep, there was a baby bundled up in a red blanket. She peered at it curiously and almost gasped in surprise when she noticed the baby's eyes. They were green like her sister Lily's were. She noticed soon after the letter half poking from the blanket and recognized immediately the handwriting, Albus Dumbledore's, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She realized what had happened then, her sister was dead and this was her daughter. Petunia and Lily weren't close by any stretch of the imagination but she had been invited to her sister's wedding and she had been with her in the hospital when Lily had given birth to Hailey Potter. Though she was a muggle, her sister Lily had kept her on the loop about the happenings in the Wizarding World and she was well aware of the threat the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort posed to the entire World, not only to the Wizarding one. And she knew that her sister and her sister's husband were part of a group that fought against him, thing that put them and their daughter in extreme danger. Petunia had promised Lily that, in case of Lily's death, Petunia would take care of the baby like she was hers. Not that that promise had been difficult to make, Petunia had always wanted a child, a daughter particularly, but unfortunately she had never found a man interested enough in her to marry her.

Petunia picked the baby up from the ground and smiled at her, humming a lullaby. She didn't remember the last time she had been so happy. This baby girl was hers now and Petunia would give her everything she would ever need and she would teach Hailey not to make the same mistakes she herself had made concerning men. She didn't want her daughter to end up an old spinster without a husband or a child. If she had anything to say about it, Hailey would become very popular with men, especially if she had inherit Lily's beauty.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PETTING between a GIRL OF 12 and a BOY OF 18.
> 
> Oh, Petunia ENCOURAGES Hailey to be a SLUT! Hailey is a REAL SLUT!

** **

** Chapter 1 **

 

**_3rd June 2006 - 4 Privet Drive, Living Room_ **

 

"Is that a penis, mom?" Hailey asked Petunia, watching in fascination the pictures her mother was showing her.

"Yes, honey. And this" Petunia answered, showing her another picture "Is the vagina".

"But it's different from mine mom. It's very hairy. Why is that?"

"It's because this vagina belongs to a woman who has hit puberty".

"You mean, when women develop breasts and such?" Hailey asked, her gaze fixed on the photo in her hands.

"Yes, honey" Petunia said with a smile.

"But I don't want my vagina to be this hairy. It's ugly" Hailey said with a pout.

"Don't worry honey, as soon as you start develop hair down there, you'll do the Hollywood wax that will remove all your pubic hair. Men don't like pubic hair".

"Yes mom" Hailey nodded, smiling once again.

"Now, repeat what I told you. What you have to do to have men interested in you?"

"Always be willing and eager for sex. Men don't like women who don't have sex. Oh, and my clothes need to scream 'ready for sex' too or it would be pointless". Hailey repeated obediently.

"Very good honey" Petunia nodded approvingly.

 

**_10th August 2007 - Hailey's Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive_ **

 

Hailey was lying on her bed, bored out of her mind and browsing through a gossip magazine absentmindedly until she noticed a picture of a model, of about 14 years old, wearing a bikini. The model's face was not particularly beautiful - in fact Hailey was much more beautiful than her - but her body was slender and perfect and not at all flat-chested like most models were. Actually, for having fourteen years old, she had kind of big boobs. Hailey observed enviously every detail of the model's body and wondered when she was finally going to start developing. She wanted to have breasts - big breasts would be ideal - and turned men's heads. But for now, she had the body of a baby and it seemed like she was not going to develop anytime soon. Her mom had told her that usually a girl started to develop between 9 and 12 years old and before 9 was extremely rare. Well, she wanted to be one of those extremely rare cases, she didn't want to wait another two years - or god forbid even more than that - before becoming a woman. She wanted to start developing breasts now! A moment later, she felt a tingle of pain on both her nipples and winced. What had happened? She touched first one and then the other with some amazement. She could feel some kind of small, hard sphere inside, the tell-tale sign that she was starting to develop breasts. She smiled elated. She didn't know how it was possible but she had just willed her body to start puberty and her body had answered her.

 

 _**6th May 2011 - Hailey's Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive** _

 

Hailey woke up that Monday morning with painful belly cramps and something warm and sticky wetting her knickers.

She pushed aside the blankets that were covering her body and immediately noticed the red stain on the sheets. She smiled, realizing what had happened.

"Mom!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her mother entered her room a few seconds later and understood immediately why Hailey had called for her.

"Oh, my baby girl all grown up!" Petunia said with a big smile before encasing her daughter in a strong embrace.

"I don't want to go to school today mom!" Hailey said with a pout.

"Of course not, honey. We are going to the gynecologist today to prescribe you the pill. You're a woman now and we have to think about protection. Safe sex is very important".

"Yes, mom".

 

_**31st July 2013 - 4 Privet Drive** _

 

Hailey woke up to the smell of breakfast and smiled. Today was her thirteenth birthday and her mother had organized a party for her for that evening.

She looked at the clock and groaned, it was six thirty. She was late for her usual morning training. Since she was five, her mother had hired a personal trainer for her, so that 'her body could be modeled into the perfect shape', so that growing up, continuing to follow the regime her mother had created for her, she would never had to worry about cellulite, or body fat of any kind. The daily workout plus the special diet she was forced to follow, was the perfect combination to render her body a 'work of art' - her mother's words, not hers -. Not that Petunia really thought she would ever run the risk of going fat. Hailey was naturally slim with long legs and her mother said that if she ever decided to be a model, she would have the perfect body for it.

Her mother had instilled in her, since the moment she could understand it, the importance of being hot and sexy. Men thought about sex almost 24 hours a day and they wanted women who 'screamed' sex while looking at them. In other words, Hailey needed to become every men's wet dream and no man would ever want her if she had body fat or cellulite.

Hailey shook her head and stretched her arms over her head before getting up and taking a shower quickly. As soon as she was finished, she covered her lightning bolt scar with a layer of foundation like her mother had taught her, she put her long, slightly curly hair in a ponytail and began getting dressed. She chose the usual outfit for a work-out, black mini boy-shorts and a black gym bra. She didn't wear knickers since the shorts were too tight.

She didn't usually wear bras under her clothes because she thought it was pointless but while doing physical activities she was forced to wear them because it would be uncomfortable otherwise. Her breasts were as big as oranges now, especially visible in the bra she was wearing - and they were still growing. She felt very grown-up because of that. Some of her friends had started to develop breasts just now and she had started puberty when she was 7. She was also pretty tall for her age, 5 feet 5, and that helped to give the impression that she was older than what she actually was.

When her mother had first found out that she had started to develop, she brought Hailey to a specialist to make sure that nothing was wrong. The doctor had been kind of baffled that a 7 years old had started puberty but she had said that since she was actually developing slowly, it was not really dangerous. The only real consequence would be that she would become a woman much earlier than her peers. But she wouldn't run the risk of aging abnormally fast or anything like that. Once her body would stop developing, she would start to age at the normal rate. So no problem there.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she would wear a little make up today. Her gym instructor was young - 18 years old - and cute and she had wanted to kiss him since the first time she had met him. Today she would transform that desire into reality. After all, her mother always said that willing girls always obtained whatever man they wanted, especially if they were beautiful like her.

She put a little bit of clear lip-gloss to emphasize her naturally plump lips. Then she put on a little bit of mascara, this time to emphasize her big, green eyes. She took another long look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Yes, she was perfect.

She went downstairs towards the dining room where breakfast was already on the table, she kissed her mother on the cheek as a good morning and ate her usual: a cup of tea, 4 biscuits, a glass of orange juice and two slices of toasted bread with jam. Once breakfast was ready she went outside where her instructor was already waiting.

Nick was wearing light grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt that morning that didn't serve at all to hide the muscles underneath. His light brown hair, slightly long, were mussed by the light summer breeze and his blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Hailey admired him openly and Nick winked at her when he noticed.

"Hi Nick." She greeted him with a flirtatious smile. Nick smiled back at her before telling her to start running. Hailey pouted back at him before complying. They usually ran outside in the summer since the weather was pleasant at this time of year.

She ran for over twenty minutes, her breasts bobbing up and down with every step and she noticed with satisfaction that Nick was definitely looking. She decided that this was as good moment as any and she faked a strain, tumbling to the ground. Like she wanted and was expecting, Nick was immediately upon her, asking what was wrong.

"My ankle. I think I sprained it. Ouch, it hurts." She was so good at faking that she was even able to shed a few tears. Nick took her into his strong arms and brought her to one of the benches scattered all over the park. He took her ankle in his hand and started to move it. Hailey grimaced and told him to stop. "Please, I'll be fine. I just need a minute." She said before adding. "Come sit near me." Nick hesitated a little before doing as she asked. Once he was seated next to her, she put her head on his shoulder in a casual gesture and sighed. "It's peaceful, isn't it? Being outside like this. It seems like we're the only two people left in the world."

Nick agreed with her but didn't add anything else. Hailey, tired of the silence and starting to become a little impatient, moved her head towards his until she was looking into his eyes. She hesitated a moment and then she moved forward to kiss him. Nick started to kiss her back after a few long seconds of stillness so she opened her mouth to kiss him properly. She had seen movies and had asked her mother about it so she knew there were supposed to be tongues involved in it. She clashed her tongue against his and Nick pulled her closer to him. Hailey immediately sat astride him, directly on his lap and started moving her hips against him. She felt Nick moaning in her mouth while he started to harden against her. She wanted to come but she especially wanted for him to come just by rubbing against each other like she had seen sometimes in the movies. She was so wet and aroused already that she knew it wouldn't take long for her to come but she wanted Nick to come in his pants first.

She smirked before bringing Nick's hands on her hips as a way to help her movements. Nick didn't seem to mind at all, enthusiastically using her body to come. She felt him kiss and nibble her nipples over the bra causing waves of pleasure to go straight to her clit.

A few movements of her hips later and she felt him going rigid against her before grunting loudly in pleasure, a wet, warm, sticky spot in his pants, the telltale sign that he had reached his release.

Hailey brought her fingers inside her shorts and started rubbing against her clit, desperate to come now. She moaned loudly before feeling Nick's fingers joining hers. He inserted two fingers inside her and she screamed, the orgasm hitting her almost suddenly.

After a few long, deep breaths she had taken back control of herself and left his lap. Nick smiled at her, kissing her sweetly before asking her "How is your ankle? Still hurting?"

"It never did hurt in the first place" She replied with a wink "It was just a way for me to get close enough to you to...seduce you..." Was Hailey's only response.

"Why, you little..."Nick said but he didn't appear angry at all, an amused smile on her face. "Come on, let's continue with my training. My mother doesn't pay you to sit on a bench."

Nick shook his head at her but he was still smiling. Together they resumed running, both behaving like nothing had changed. Nick continued to treat her like he always did and Hailey was perfectly fine with that.

 

**_12th August 2013 - Clothing Store, London_ **

 

"Mom" Hailey said in a whisper "Since the first time I had an orgasm - you know with Nick, the day of my birthday - I'm always wet and aroused. Is it normal?" Hailey asked worried.

"Are you really uncomfortable?" Petunia asked her.

"Well, not really. It's just a little distracting but nothing I can't handle" Hailey replied with a shrug.

"Then don't worry about it honey. It can't be nothing but a good thing. When you'll have sex - real sex -, you'll be so sensible that you'll orgasm in no time at all. Men like women particularly responsive".

"Yes mom" Hailey said, a note of relief in her voice.

"Now, tell me what you think about this skirt" Petunia said, picking up a ultra micro mini black skirt that she wasn't sure would have covered her arse completely.

"Nice" Hailey said approvingly.

"There are a lot of these here: plated, denim, in leather. Choose as many as you want. You need a new wardrobe for the upcoming school year".

"Really?" Hailey asked excited.

"Of course honey. You will need tops too, ultra low-cut obviously. You need to show off those beautiful tits you have" Her mother said with a wink.

"What about underwear?" Hailey asked then.

"I don't see the point of wearing underwear honey. These clothes will cover you enough as it is".


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS! SEX BETWEEN A 13-YEAR-OLD AND OLDER GUYS!
> 
> HAILEY IS REALLY A SLUT!

****

**Chapter 2**

_14th August 2013 - Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Two days had passed since her shopping expedition with her mother and she was now walking through Magnolia Crescent wearing one of her new outfits: a plated, denim, micro mini skirt that left 1/4 of her buttocks bare and a white halter top whose plunging neckline reached her belly button. She was wearing no underwear of course because what was the point? Her mother was right, these clothes covered her body enough as it was.

 

There weren't a lot of people around but the ones that were, turned to look at her. The men - like it was to be expected - looked at her with lustful eyes. The women, on the other hand, looked at her with shock mixed with judgment and disgust. Hailey didn't care. Her mother had warned her that not everyone would be okay with her behavior or her way of dressing and that she shouldn't worry about it since those women were probably jealous or too uptight to even know what sex was like, maybe both.

Unfortunately - or fortunately, she wasn't sure yet - other people's judgment was also the reason why she had been forced to change schools, since the one nearest her house didn't allow 'such a scandalous behavior' as she had exhibited in the last year. As if kissing a few guys here and there was so scandalous.

Her mother had been so angry. Maybe it was the reason why she had bought Hailey all those clothes, to show her that no one could tell her what to wear or how to behave.

The school she would go to come fall was a few districts away and she would be forced to use public transports but she guessed it could be worse. At least the school she was about to attend allowed you to dress and behave as you pleased. You needed to follow a few simple rules: don't damage school properties, get a passing mark in - at least - three subjects and don't miss more than 60 hours of classes per year. For the rest, you could do as you wished.

Hailey could feel her pussy throbbing with need, something that she could usually ignore but that sometimes could reach unbearable levels like it was happening in that moment and decided that it had been too long since her last orgasm - besides the three times she had masturbated that morning.

She took a look around, trying to find her target but none of the guys she could see walking around were catching her attention. She was a little desperate however and she decided that the guy with those cute dark curls would do for the moment.

She came closer to him, wiggling her arse slightly and smiled at him. He was standing outside a shop, smoking a cigarette, the ray-bans on his eyes covering half his face. 

"Hey, cute boy!" She said with a flirtatious wink.

"Hey, sexy girl!" He replied with a smirk, looking her form from head to feet.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to do something more fun than standing outside a shop and smoking" 

"What do you have in mind?"

She came closer to him until she whispered in his ear "I was thinking I could give you a blow job and you could return the favor by eating my pussy. Turnabout is fair play after all" 

The guy widened his eyes but nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. Where?"

Hailey looked around herself and noticed there was a narrow alley just next to where they were standing. It wasn't exactly what you would call private since they were in broad daylight and there were people milling around the road they were in now but she didn't care.

"There!" She indicated with one hand towards the alley and he immediately agreed.

They went a little further up the alley and Hailey decided that it was private enough. The people passing by would have probably noticed them if they had decided to look but she didn't particularly care. The guy stood against the alley wall and Hailey didn't lose anytime in kneeling before him and unzipping his pants. 

She noticed with satisfaction that he was already half-hard, his cork forming a tent inside his boxers. She brought boxers and jeans down in one swift move before starting to work.

She looked at him with a smirk before taking his half-hard cock into her hand. She started stroking him with one hand while playing with his balls with the other one. They guy started to moan and groan, obviously pleased by her ministrations. He didn't take long for him to become rock hard. Giving hand jobs wasn't anything new for her. She had done it more times than she could count in the last two weeks but the next part would be a novelty. She wasn't particularly nervous though, she had studied the technicalities of it precisely to be ready for this moment.

She started to lick the tip first, gathering with her tongue the pre-come deposited there, then she started to lick its length like it was a lollipop while playing with his balls with one hand. The guy was starting to beg her, an incoherent mess of words sprouting from his mouth. She decided to take pity on him and started to suck him for real. He put one hand on her head at that point, to keep her mouth where he wanted it to.

Unfortunately her mouth wasn't big enough to envelope all his length so with her free hand, she started to squeeze the base, moving his hand up and down. She sucked him hard, alternating between swallowing around it and humming because she had read that these little tricks increased the pleasure. She so wanted for him to come in her mouth. It seemed that it wasn't enough for the guy though because he started to push her head against him, fucking her mouth with his cock. Hailey relaxed her jaw as much as she could, letting him use her mouth as he wanted. Finally, a few minutes later, he spurted his sperm into her mouth and Hailey swallowed it all. She knew guys liked girls that swallowed.

Once he was completely spent, she released him. She stood up from the dirty ground where she was kneeling, observing her work for a second. The guy seemed barely able to stand, all his weight against the alley wall, breathing hard and fast but with an expression of bliss on his face.

At that point Hailey was dripping and pulsing, desperate for some kind of release.

"Your turn now!" She slightly ordered and the guy nodded. They switched positions and now she was the one standing against the wall.

She removed her skirt without too much ceremony and spread her legs opened. The guy looked at her hungrily for a long minute before kneeling before her.

He kneeled in front of her so that he was perfectly positioned with his face against her pussy. He started to lick her slowly and Hailey closed her eyes and moaned, putting an hand on his head and grabbing his hair to push him against her. He licked her utter labia first before using his tongue to make her way inside her and collecting all the wetness there.

Hailey moaned loudly again and opened her eyes to see a man looking at the scene. He seemed frozen in place, immobile between the alley and the main road. When he noticed that she had caught him watching, he didn't do anything, he didn't try to hide, he didn't seem able to move. He just stayed there, watching the guy licking and fucking her pussy with his tongue. Hailey stayed with her gaze fixed towards him, not saying anything either.

At that point the guy had moved his tongue towards her clit first licking it and then directly sucking it while at the same time inserting two fingers inside her. It seemed that she had picked a particularly talented guy with his tongue. Hailey couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation, knowing that she was close to come. And the idea of someone watching the entire scene sure helped to speed things along. Hailey pulled at the guy's hair on her haste to get him even closer to her pussy, fucking herself against his mouth. Just a little bit more.

She opened her eyes when she was sure that she was really coming and forced herself to look directly into the man's eyes. She screamed in pleasure, finally feeling her orgasm hitting her, and that seemed enough to bring the man back to reality because he scattered away soon after.

Hailey smirked but didn't say anything, bringing the attention back towards the guy who had done all the work.

"Well, that was fun, thank you!" She merely said to him before putting her skirt back on and leaving him standing in that alley, watching her walk away.

_31st August 2013 - Brighton Beach_

She sighed, relaxed and changed position, from lying on her front to lying on her back. Today was the last day of summer vacation before her and her mother would return to Privet Drive since she would start another year of school in a few days.

The sun had been so pleasant this past two weeks, she had finally started to get a tan. She looked really good with golden skin. Naturally, she wasn't wearing a bra, she didn't want any signs on her skin. She would have gone naked if she could, but unfortunately that was not a nudist beach so she had to wear something to cover her pussy. She had opted for a black zipper micro mini g string thong that was basically a string that went around her hips and between her arse cheeks and became a little larger in the front to cover part of her pussy with a zipper that started from the vulva and reached the anus. She kept it open till a little over the clit.

 

She had removed all her pubic hair - like she had been doing since she has started puberty - and even if hurt, it was completely worth it and a complete shave was so much sexier anyway. Anyway, it was her mother who first got the idea to buy her this particular 'bath suit' together with other similar models. It was the closest thing to be naked she could find. Naturally, she had thanked her profusely for that.

And speaking of her mother, Petunia hadn't joined her at the beach today - she didn't really like the sea. They had come to Brighton just for Hailey since she had been the one that had wanted to go to the beach.

She resisted a few more minutes and then decided that it was too hot to lay on the towel, she would go for a swim to freshen up. And anyway she had noticed a hot guy making his way towards the sea with dark hair and nice abs. This was the perfect excuse to get close to him and started up a conversation.

She hadn't still found a guy to 'mess around' with today and she was horny. Of course, she wasn't interested in guys younger than sixteen. Guys her age or even a little older than that were just...children.

Her body had developed well in the last year and now she wore bras - the rare times that she did wear bras - with a J cup size and she was sure her breasts had still some growing to do. She remembered when she was 7, she had desired to have big breasts - well, her wishes had certainly been answered. They were really big breasts but they didn't look disproportionate in relation to her body, just big enough that every man in a fifteen mile radius couldn't help but take notice, especially because she always wore low-cut tops with no bras underneath, her nipples always perfectly visible.

Today that she wasn't wearing anything to cover herself, she could feel the lustful stare of every man close enough to see her. She couldn't blame them really. Besides her big breasts, her arse was fantastic - round and firm - and her pussy was barely covered. Actually she liked the fact that so many men were looking at her with lust, so much so that she was throbbing with arousal. She needed release, desperately.

And that was when hot-guy-age-nineteen came in. She got up slowly, trying to make her body appear to the best advantage. She noticed some guy looking her way but not the one she wanted. She started to walk towards the water and noticed that the boy had started playing with another one with a ball - another cute guy - and got an idea. She reached the water and started to get her body wet with the salty water, slowly, touching especially her breasts. At that point even those two had noticed her so she smiled to herself and came closer towards them. The two had stopped playing to watch her freshen up, letting the ball free to float away from them until it reached her. She took it and with a flirtatious smile she asked "Hey boys, do you mind if I play too? I'm Hailey by the way."

The two boys immediately agreed - introducing themselves also, the one she had aimed for was Mark and the other was David - and the three of them started to play. Every time she hit the ball, her breasts started to bob up and down, immediately attracting the attention of the two. The two boys spent practically all the time staring at her breasts instead of watching the ball, so they missed practically every ball thrown their way.

At the end she got tired of the game and she decided that enough was enough. She initially wanted to attract the attention of just one boy - Mark - but she didn't think she could get rid of the other now so she decided that he would come to.

She smiled at them, saying that she was tired of playing and asking if they wanted to go for a walk with her. The two agreed enthusiastically so they started to walk until they reached a place behind some high rocks that was deserted and partially isolated. She wondered how to go about this but then she just shrugged and simply removed her thong before throwing it on the sand. She smiled at the two astonished boys before diving into the water. She emerged a moment later, the water reaching her knees so she was completely naked in front of them.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" She called out to them.

The two immediately did, removing their swimming trunks. The both of them seemed pretty well endowed, their already-hard cocks jutting out proudly. They started to splash each other, laughing and joking around but Hailey wanted more. So she decided to just go for it and kissed first David, full on the mouth and then Mark. Then she started to walk until she reached shore, feeling their gazes on her bottom. Then she turned around and beckoned them forward.

The two immediately complied, walking towards her before starting to touch her. David was behind her and she could feel his cock poking her back. Mark was in front of her, his cock poking her belly.

David started to caress her breasts from behind her while kissing her neck while Mark started to work on her pussy, first caressing her clit and then starting to insert one finger inside her. She moaned in pleasure, the idea that someone could stumble upon them, exciting her even more.

She cried in pleasure when David inserted too one finger in her and Mark started to kiss and lick her breasts. The both of them were rubbing their cocks against her but she wanted to have one of those cocks inside her. She wanted to have sex, right now. She had done everything besides sex and today was the last day of summer vacation. She didn't want to start the new school year as a virgin.

David put another finger inside her, moving it in and out while Mark was caressing her clit. She could feel herself getting rigid and she knew she was about to come. "You're so tight!" David was whispering in her ear. "I would give everything to be buried inside you, your pussy constricting my cock..." Hailey screamed "Yes, do it! Fuck me please" She was so close, so close. Mark pinched her clit enough to cause her a little bit of pain and she came, hard. Mark used that moment to thrust all the way inside her before laying on the sand with her on his lap. It hurt a little but she was still riding the pleasure from her orgasm so she could easily ignored the pain. Mark started to thrust inside her hard and fast while David moved from behind her to in front of her, his hard cock directly in front of her mouth. She started to accompany Mark's thrusts with her hips while letting David fuck her mouth.

It didn't take long for the both of them to come - one inside her and the other one in her mouth - and then, they were switching places. David under her and Mark in front of her. David entered inside her without warning and Hailey screamed, close to come once again.

"Please!" She begged, licking Mark's cock.

"Please what? You little slut, you really like being fucked, don't you? You would spread your legs for anyone who asked" David said to her while Mark - hard once again - started to thrust inside her mouth.

Hailey freed her mouth from Mark's cock, just enough to speak "Yes! I like it! I would spend all day every day being fucked, I don't care by whom! Please, make me come! I want to come!" She pleaded. Mark started to rub her cock against her lips and Hailey opened her mouth willing once again while David kept thrusting inside her. She came a second time, screaming loudly, this orgasm stronger than the first.

A moment later she felt David coming inside her and Mark coming all over her face and breasts.

She inhaled deeply to regain her breath then she just said "Well that was fun. Thanks boys!". She used a finger to lick a little of Mark's come from her face and then she got up from David's lap and started to wash off the semen and blood from her body.

"You were a virgin?" Mark asked surprised.

"I was yes. Now I'm not anymore, thank goodness!" She went out of the water soon after, retrieved her thong - she bent to collect it from where she had thrown it, making sure to give them a perfect view of her naked pussy - she put it back on and then she just left, leaving the two of them still standing with their feet in the water, watching her walk away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry, the next ones will be longer!
> 
> Warnings: A girl wearing a vibrator at school! 
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter, but Hailey meets Tracey.

**Chapter 3**

_4th September 2013 - School Hallway_

Hailey arrived at school with twenty minutes to spare before her first class. She was a little nervous, she had to admit, since this was a new school for her but she was determined to behave like she always did without caring about other people's opinions. She didn't particularly care about having friends, only about having guys ready to give her orgasms.

If it was bad before, now that she had had real sex, it was all she could think about. Sex, sex, sex. It was on her mind constantly.

That plus her nervousness had made her particularly horny that morning and no masturbating had done the trick this time, she was simply too aroused. Since she didn't know how much time she would have between classes to pick guys to satisfy her, she had decided to wear a vibrator to school, one that stimulated the clitoris and the g-spot at the same time and that was completely silent. This way she would have plenty of orgasms while sitting comfortably in class. It couldn't certainly compare to having a cock inside her but it would do for the moment.

She had come three times already before arriving at school, twice a clitoral orgasm and once a vaginal one. The first time had been while walking from her house to the bus stop, the second time in the bus and the third time while walking through the hallway full of students to reach her locker. The third time it had happened, she couldn't help but scream, causing the students walking by turning to look at her curiously. Not that she cared.

In the bus a guy had noticed that there was something strange going on with her since he was sitting right in front of her. He had looked at her curiously so Hailey had simply opened her legs to show him what was going on between her legs. He had to cross his legs to hide the sudden hardness. That had certainly been fun.

She smirked before realizing that her first class - Algebra - was about to start. She walked slowly, feeling her pussy throbbing with her every step, every vibration making her whimper slightly. She was once again close to orgasm, both her clit and her g-spot stimulated to their limits. She was sure that this time she was about to reach a blended orgasm, in the middle of class. Now, that was what she called an interesting lesson.

She chose a seat in the centre aisle, in the middle of class, grabbing her algebra book and her notebook from inside her bag. There weren't many people inside the class yet, just three boys and a bespectacled girl who looked at her in disgust for what she was wearing, a black pleated skirt so short, it barely covered her pussy, and a red and black overbust corset bustier top that squeezed her boobs so much, her nipples were half visible. All paired up with a pair of red and black high heels shoes.

She smirked at her and then turned her head around, not giving her further attention. When she sat, she felt the skirt she was wearing going up her legs, leaving her wet pussy a little uncovered. She kept her legs opened because she was simply more comfortable that way, letting the vibrator do its job.

She stretched on the chair then, with her head over her crossed arms on the desk and felt her skirt uncovering half her arse. "Wow" She heard someone whisper aloud from behind her.  "Nice arse".

She turned around with a smile. "Thanks." Then looking at him and noticing that he was cute, with blue eyes and dark hair, she added "Want to meet up later? I'm feeling particularly horny today".

The guy grinned "Yeah, me too now". She looked at his groin and noticed that he was hard. "I'll take care of that for you later, promise"

"After class then?" The guy asked her.

"Yeah. Just wait for me when class' over. I'm Hailey by the way. Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Hailey. I'm Josh". Hailey moaned aloud just in that moment, the new position she was in allowing the vibrator to hit a particular spot inside her that made her see stars. She was so close to come, she could feel it.

"Are you okay?" Another guy asked her. Hailey turned to look at the blonde guy who had spoken and replied without shame "Perfectly fine. I'm wearing a vibrator so if you hear strange moans or screams, it's me". The guy looked at her astonished so Hailey couldn't help but ask "Want to see?". The other guy in class who had not spoken to her yet but was following the conversation avidly was the first to stand up from his chair and going to her. Hailey opened her legs further and the guy kneeled in front of her legs to see better.

"Wow. Since when have you been wearing it?" He asked curiously. The other two guys, Josh and the blonde one, reached his side and looked too.

"Since this morning and I already had three orgasms. I plan to see how much I can resist." Hailey replied, before screaming in pleasure when the fourth orgasm of the morning hit her suddenly. "That was the fourth".

"Damn girl, this is so hot" The third guy commented. He was looking at her almost in awe and Hailey smiled at him sweetly. "Yeah. But I'm still so horny and I want a cock to fill me up, this is just a pale substitute. Josh, you don't mind if these two guys join us after class right? What's your names boys?"

Josh shrugged "Sure, but I want to be the first to fuck you".

"I'm Anthony and I'll be more than happy to join you. After a performance like this, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my cock". The blonde guy said.

"I'm Jamie and same here. I want to fuck you till you can't walk."

"Perfect." In that moment, the class began to fill up and the three boys returned to their seats. Five minutes before class was about to begin, a blonde girl entered the class and Hailey just knew that she and her would become great friends. The girl was wearing a white top that left her belly bare and that was practically transparent, her breasts perfectly visible through the thin material, plus a pair of skinny jeans with a waist so low that her vulva tattoo of a snake was perfectly visible.

Hailey waved at her to sit down next to her. The girl looked at her for a second, noticing what she was wearing before coming to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Hailey Potter. I love your jeans and top" The blonde girl looked at her surprised for a second, her gaze wandering to her forehead before smirking. "I'm Tracey Davies. I love your skirt and corset . Want to go shopping some time?"

"Sure. Today? I have nothing better to do" Hailey replied with a shrug.

"Today's fine. I actually need a new dress, I want to go to this new club this Saturday..."

"A club?" Hailey asked surprised "But you're not eighteen yet"

"So? I have a fake ID. Want to come too? I'll procure you one. There are a lot of guys and men there and they have sofas there where you can fuck in the open and nobody tells you anything."

"Really?" Hailey asked excited "Yes, sure I want to come".

Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher who entered inside the class in that moment. He was young, maybe 28 years old or something and rather hot. Hailey turned to look at Tracey and found her smirking. "Want to do a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"The one who is able to fuck him before the end of the month wins."

"Wins what?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. You accept?"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind being fucked by him on the desk, right in this classroom" Hailey wet her lips and her pussy continued to throb in need. She was never satisfied, she always wanted more, no matter how many orgasms she had. She needed to have a cock inside her always, though she knew it wasn't possible. The more she fucked, the more she wanted to fuck, it was like an addiction.

"Maybe I'll win" Tracey said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

The teacher - whose name was Mr Matthews - was talking, introducing himself to the class. Hailey looked at him intently and for the moment ignored everything else but him and the vibrator between her legs. She opened her legs as wide as she could, sprawled on the chair and ready for the next orgasm.

When the first waves started to hit her slowly, she realized that this one would be a very powerful one. She gripped the chair at her sides and tried not scream. She couldn't help but arch her back, a long moan leaving her mouth. The pleasure was so intense that she blacked out for a few seconds.

When she finally came back to herself, she opened her eyes and noticed that all the eyes in the classroom were riveted towards her. Mr Matthews was looking at her in shock and...was that lust in his eyes? Hailey smiled at him innocently and waited for him to comment on what had happened.

But he didn't, he continued to talk to the class like nothing had happened and soon the rest of the class turned his attention back to him.

She felt something poking her arm and she turned to see that Tracey had written a note for her. ' _Did you just come in the middle of class?_ '  it was written on it.

' _I'm wearing a vibrator._ 'Hailey scribbled back quickly.

' _Cool_ ' Tracey wrote back.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Double Penetration and mentions of tattoo and piercings in intimate areas. Oh, and graphic sex between a girl of 13 and a guy of 22-23 years old.

** **

**Chapter 4**

_4 September 2013 - After Algebra Class_

As soon as Hailey left the class, she found Josh, Jamie and Anthony waiting for her, an hungry look in each of their eyes that made her smile in satisfaction, knowing that that hunger was for her.

"So, boys, where do you think it's best to go?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"One of the empty classrooms, there's one just at the end of the corridor..." Anthony answered with a smirk.

"Perfect then, let's go" Hailey said before walking ahead of them, making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual.

As soon as they found the classroom, they got inside and Jamie went to lock the door before realizing that it couldn't be locked because there was no key.

"It's fine, leave it. It will be more exciting this way, with the possibility of being caught..." Hailey said with a shrug, uncaring. She wasn't actually breaking any school rule so what did it matter if they were caught?

The three boys stood a little awkwardly in front of her, suddenly unsure of what to do and Hailey almost rolled her eyes at that. That was why she preferred to fuck guys older than her, but she was really desperate so they would do for the time being.

She took off her clothes quickly but left her shoes on, then she went to sit on the teacher desk at the end of the class, leaving her legs opened with the vibrator still inside her.

The three guys were staring at her with an identical dazed expression on their faces and Hailey almost sighed in impatience. She took off the vibrator quickly before turning it off, then she inserted three fingers inside her, pushing them in and out of her agonizingly slow. She finally turned to look at them and asked with a smile.

"So, who wants to do the honors first?" Josh was the first to move out of his stupor, immediately lowering his zipper and taking his cock off his jeans and boxers, without even bothering to undress.

Hailey decided that she wanted to try something new today, something she had only read about but was really curious to try for herself. Double penetration. She had three cocks hard and ready for her and she wanted to be fucked by them at the same time.

She would have tried anal penetration but she was too impatient now to wait to be prepared first.

She explained her idea to her three companions that immediately agree like she was sure would happen. She turned around until she was lying on her stomach on the desk, legs spread open and arse in the air with her feet touching the ground and her head poking from over the desk, in front of the teacher's chair.

Jamie positioned himself in front of her, sitting comfortably on the chair and lifting it just enough to have his cock at level with her mouth, ready to be sucked.

She felt Anthony and Josh standing behind her before feeling the head of one cock making her way inside her slowly.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to break" Hailey said before adding "After wearing a vibrator for hours, I'm more than ready..."

Josh grunted in agreement before making his way inside her with a long thrust. Hailey smiled before beginning to take care of the cock in front of her. She didn't lose any time with licking him but she directly started to suck him, trying to take him in as deeply as she could until also the base of his cock was inside her mouth. She sucked him hard, using all the tricks she had learned to make him lose his mind. Josh in the mean time continued to thrust inside her slowly until she felt another cock poking her vagina and knew she was about to receive two cocks at the same time inside her pussy. She became even wetter at the idea.

Anthony made his way inside her a little too slowly for her tastes but was soon inside her too and then they tried to find a rhythm. She encouraged Jamie to fuck her mouth while the other two continued to thrust inside her, first one, then the other, hitting her g-spot with frequency. She felt one hand belonging probably to Josh, starting to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. Anthony then, suddenly brave, use the wetness from her pussy as a lubricant before starting to insert one finger in her arse hole. Hailey encouraged him by thrusting her arse against his finger and Anthony became braver, inserting a second finger and then another one.

Hailey was in heaven, with three cocks filling her at the same time plus the fingers inside her arse, she was so over-stimulated that she was almost afraid it was too much, but not really.

She suddenly felt Jamie becoming rigid and she knew he was close. She sucked him with vigor, wanting him to come in her mouth. A second later he did and she swallowed all of it greedily.

A few thrusts later, she was finally coming, an explosion of pleasure so intense, the seconds it lasted seemed to go on forever. With the orgasm hitting her, she squeezed her inner muscles involuntary and that was enough for both Anthony and Josh to come inside her, first one and then another.

They slipped out of her gently and Hailey turned around before sitting on the desk again,  still completely naked. She smirked at them before commenting casually "We should definitely do this again".

_4 September 2013 - After School, Lingerie Store_

"So, this is what you had in mind when you said you needed a dress..." Hailey commented while watching Tracey browsing through the various see-through mini dresses that were only supposed to be worn in the privacy of a bedroom and not for a club.

"Why, yes, of course! We need something _really_ revealing for the club that I have in mind..." Tracey answered with a wink her way. Then, after having picked up a red fishnet dress, she asked "What about this one?"

Hailey nodded with her head "Nice, but I think I'll go with black, I bought a pair of thigh high heeled boots the other day that I want to wear that would be perfect with this one..." And she showed him a crochet mini dress with a zigzag pattern that formed triangles all over the surface of it, triangles that would leave her skin uncovered and that she could easily imagine, would leave _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Oh yes, I love it. Come on, try it on!" Tracey replied excited.

Hailey started to undress in the middle of the store, without bothering with a dressing room. She took off first her top and then her skirt, standing completely naked in front of the mirror with only a pair of heels on. She took the dress from Tracey's hands and put it on.

The effect was incredible. It fit her like a glove, showing off her body to the world. Her breasts were visible with the nipples easily detectable and her pussy was uncovered thanks to a triangle big enough to let that part uncovered. The dress was obviously really short, probably just barely able to cover her arse. She turned to Tracey and looked at her with a smirk. "So" Hailey asked her "Do you think this dress is revealing enough?"

Tracey looked at her and laughed "Oh yes, it's perfect."

Hailey looked at her with a smile of her own before asking "If you can let me have a fake ID, do you think I can use it to get a tattoo and a piercing?"

Tracey looked at her a little confused. "Yes, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I read that there's the possibility to do a piercing directly to the clit and that it's a really intense experience, so much so that some people can't handle keeping it, because you're always over-stimulated. You know someone who's actually capable of doing it? And I would really like to do a tattoo on the outer labia of my vagina, a writing, something that shows to the men who fuck me what a slut I really am..." Tracey looked at her a little surprised but then laughed amused.

"Sure, I know just the person and since you're my friend, he won't even ask your age. He could ask you some 'services' in return but he's really hot, so I don't think you'd mind right?" She replied then and Hailey smiled elated.

"No, not at all. That's really perfect. Then, as soon as we pay for this, can we go?"

"Sure." Tracey said with another laugh. "You're really excited about this..."

"Of course I am, it's so exciting, I may come just thinking about it..."

They paid quickly and left the store with a bag each, directed towards the tattoo parlor. It was a ten minutes walk but it seemed much longer. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, and without even planning anything. She was so wet, the idea arousing her so much that at every step she took, she could feel herself on the verge of coming but without being able to find any release. It was maddening but in a good way.

As soon as they entered the tattoo parlor, Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she was about to obtain what she wanted. Tracey was right, the owner of the shop - who was probably twenty-two, twenty three years old - was definitely hot, with dark, slightly long hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin, though maybe with too many tattoos for her liking. But she was so aroused that she would have fucked anyone in that moment, but fucking him wouldn't be a hardship. She let Tracey do the introduction - his name was Jack - and then Hailey explained to him what exactly she wanted from him.

Jack looked at her surprised for a second then warned her "I'm going to have to check if 'structurally speaking', it's all right to do such a piercing. And if you're one of the rare cases when it's okay for me to do it, I warn you that it's going to hurt, a lot. Wouldn't you like something a little simpler? A clit hood perhaps? Nipples piercings?"

Hailey looked at him with a smile, finding him sweet for his concern but she shook her head "No, I want that piercing. Though I wouldn't mind getting my nipples pierced too."

"Okay, then. Let's start with the nipples..." Jack said then with a smirk, he added "Undress for me".

Hailey smiled at him in a flirtatious way, then she took her top and skirt off without preambles. The shop didn't allow for any privacy since the front of the shop was formed by windows with no tents. Everybody passing by could see perfectly what was going on inside. If she had been shy, she would probably be pissed about it, but since she was there in the first place, doing something very few people would do, she didn't care. "Where do I sit?"

Jack guided her towards a seat in the middle of the shop and told her to spread her legs and put them on the armchairs at the side of the seat. Tracey went to a seat in a corner of the room, observing the proceedings curiously. Jack took a seat in front of her, put on some gloves and then started to 'analyze' her vagina parts, until he had the clit uncovered to the air. Hailey took in a sharp breath, feeling that if she didn't come soon, she would go mad.

"Are you always so wet, or it's the idea of this piercing that makes you wet?" Jack asked casually.

"A little of both. I'm always wet, but in this case I feel like I could come without any help at all, though if you'd like to give me a hand..." She added with a wink. Jack smirked at her "Definitely. But let me check this first..." She felt him touching her clit, rubbing it softly with his gloved hand and she knew that it was only a matter of time. Then he stopped, and she whimpered because she had been so close, so close.

"You will be happy to know that I can do the piercing, but it will be the last thing I'll do. First the nipples and then your tattoo. You can choose the font and what you want written..."

"That's easy...I want 'cock-slut' written on it. 'Cock' on one side and 'Slut' on the other side. In vertical obviously..."

Jack looked at her with amusement but nodded his head. "Okay, easy enough...But first the nipples piercing, what would you like, horizontal or vertical, bar or ring?"

"Hum...I want it horizontal and a 12 gauze bar." Hailey replied sure.

"I see you're sure of what you want, okay then" Jack went to work, piercing first one nipple and the other one. It hurt yes, but she was so aroused that it only served to excite her further, sending waves of pained-pleasure directly to her clit. She needed release so badly.

"Please, stop now and fuck me..." She begged him in the end, before he was about to star on the tattoo. "Please, I need it".

"Here? Where everyone can see us and with Tracey as a spectator?" Jack asked surprised.

"I don't care, please...fuck me" Hailey started to touch herself, inserting two fingers inside her and rubbing her clit at the same time. She looked at Jack and waited for him to do something. Jack looked at her with lust in his eyes but amazing control, given the circumstances, since she was masturbating in front of him. He took his cock out of his pants quickly and then thrust inside her, hard and fast.

"Yes, yes! Like this!" She screamed, crossing her legs on his back and arching her back to allow him deeper access. He hit her g-spot every time, his hipbone rubbing her clit with every stroke. She could feel her orgasm building, slowly and powerfully. Yes, yes, a little bit more....

She screamed in release, constricting his cock with her vaginal muscles and bringing him to his orgasm. She sighed in contentment and felt him going out of her slowly.

He gave her a towel to wash herself and then he went back to work.

Three hours later, she left the shop - Tracey at her side - with a brand new vertical bar clit piercing and a tattoo on her outer lips that would have shown to anyone who fucked her what a 'cock-slut' she really was.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings** : mentions of 'sex-tapes' posted online, underage sex, vibrators etc, etc...

** **

**Chapter 5**

 

_4 September 2013 - Hailey's house_

"So, how does it feel?" Tracey asked her curiously, referring to her new piercing.

"Oh, amazing!" Hailey replied enthusiastically. "It's like I'm constantly on the verge of coming. Like the slightest thing is going to make me burst. Exactly like I wanted..."

"How are you going to concentrate on other things, if you're only thinking about sex?" Tracey asked her with a laugh.

"Why? Are there other things besides sex?" Hailey asked back with a smirk.

 

_5 September 2013 - School Cafeteria at Lunch_

"Do you have Instagram?" Tracey asked her out of the blue. Hailey - who was sucking on a lollipop while making eyes at Mr Matthews - turned to look at her.

"No, should I?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yes!" Tracey said excitedly. "I post pictures of myself all the time, sometime videos too. I have so many followers is unbelievable, look..."

Tracey showed her the phone and Hailey - that until that moment hadn't understood what the fuss was all about -  now could appreciate Instagram's use. Tracey's photos were all MA-rated. In some she was naked and masturbating, in others she was fucking, or sucking cocks or something. Hailey wasn't surprised she had so many followers.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing. I'm so going to use it too..." Hailey said with a big grin.

"Yeah...And I was thinking, how about we make videos and post them on 'XVideos.com'?" At Hailey's confused look, Tracey explained further "It's a site specific for porn videos. We could post videos of all of our 'sex-escapades' there. It could be our very own, homemade, Porn Web Series."

Hailey grinned at the brilliant idea. "I think it would be amazing".

 

_6 September 2013 - London Park_

Hailey was sprawled on a bench with a book in hand and her earphones on, one leg bent in front of her and the other laying on the cold metal of the bench. She was wearing one of her numerous mini-skirts; this one was a black pleated patent leather skirt that reached half her ass when she was standing and that now that she was lying down, didn't cover her pussy at all. Everybody who passed could see her pussy and the g-spot vibrator she had inside her. She smirked, she was such an exhibitionist.

Since she had done the piercing, her constant state of arousal had reached unbearable levels. She could come just by walking or for someone brushing against her and to stay sane she needed to always have something inside her that was capable of making her come constantly. She fucked as much as she could - having a cock inside her was the best remedy - but when she couldn't she would keep a vibrator on all the time. It was maddening but she liked it.

Tracey had been right that it was difficult to concentrate on anything else but the next orgasm and yet, she was managing well if she said so herself. She had the strange ability of being able to study, or pay attention in class, or do her homework or whatever else, while being continuously hit by orgasms. She had learned not to scream while having a vibrator inside her but while she fucked she was very vocal, almost to compensate.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a guy who had sat next to her and was looking at her with plain lust in his eyes.

'Finally' Hailey thought to herself 'It has been an hour already, I was going crazy...'. She took her earphones off and smirked at the guy. "So, are you going to just watch or are you going to fuck me?"

The guy looked startled for a second before smirking back at her. "Here?" He asked her challengingly.

"Why? Too public for you?" Hailey asked back immediately.

The guy smirked again before unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his cock out.

"I have a favor to ask you though..." Hailey said, almost hesitantly.

"What?" The guy asked curiously.

"I want to film us if that's okay with you. Your face won't appear if you don't want to, just mine. I want to post the video on XVideos. What do you think?"

The guy looked at her surprised but then shrugged. "Sure".

Hailey smiled at him before taking off her vibrator from inside her, turning it off and then taking the camera from her purse and saying "Great. Then let's put the camera on the bench so it can film while you fuck me from behind okay?"

Hailey did as she had said, turning the camera on and putting the video mode on before putting it on the bench. Then she took off her top, her bare breasts hit by the fresh air of the evening.

She positioned herself with her hands on the bench near the camera, leaning forward towards it until she was forming a right angle with her body but with her face looking towards the camera and her back arched so the camera had the perfect visual of her breasts. She clicked the record button and instantly felt the guy behind her starting to insert his cock inside her. His thrusts were hard but slow, hitting her g-spot every time. She screamed and moaned for the camera, sometimes saying phrases like "Yes, please, like that" and "Make me come, please, make me come, I need to come so badly!".

The guy behind her started to speed up his thrusts, tightening the grip he had on her hips to give more power to his movements.

"What a slut you are!" He said with a grunt "Are you always so wet?"

"Yes!" Hailey replied with a scream "I'm always aroused and on the verge of coming." She said while panting "I always need to have a cock inside me to fill me up, thrusting inside me...aaaahhhhh!" She came with a long scream, her vagina walls constricting around the guy's cock who came inside her after a few more thrusts.

After, once she was at home, she watched the video to make sure it had captured everything it needed to. It was perfect. In the foreground there was her face and tits, and then you could see the arch of her bare back and ass with the skirt that had rode up to her waist and, immediately after, the guy's chest behind her, obviously fucking her. His face wasn't visible like she had promised him so she immediately texted Tracey and then posted the video on XVideos with the caption 'Hailey being fucked in a public park'.

In less than an hour it had reached 2 million views.

_9 September 2013 - Saturday night on the way to the Club_

After a last look in the mirror to make sure she was 'uncovered' enough for the night, Hailey nodded to herself. The dress was perfect, showing off her breasts and pussy to the world - with her new clit piercing visible for all to see -. Now she needed only one more thing and she was ready to go.

She took her smoothie vibrator from her drawer desk and turned it on at the highest mode, she sat on the bed that was directly in front of the mirror, she opened her legs in front of it, took her iphone from her purse, she put the vibrator half way on and took a picture of her reflection before posting it on Instagram with the caption 'Ready to go out and have fun'.

Like Tracey, Hailey had started to post pictures and brief videos of herself on Instagram, reaching one million followers in less than two days. Her videos were having great success, with millions of people watching them, liking them and commenting on them. She had called both her Instagram profile and her XVideos one 'Hailey Potter, the Cock Slut' and she had put as the profile picture a photo of her tattooed pussy. While the description read: 'AAA, I need a cock inside me! Ready to take it, from whoever, wherever and whenever...'.

She giggled just thinking about it. She was so ready for people to recognize her in the street, almost like she was a porno star.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing and her mother's voice calling for her. "Darling, your friend's here".

"Yes mum, I'm coming" She giggled again at her choice of words since she was always 'coming'. She went down the stairs quickly and smiled at Tracey.

"Hi, ready for tonight?" Tracey asked her.

"Never been more ready" She replied with a wink then she turned towards Petunia "Bye Mom, don't wait up"

"Have fun honey!" Petunia said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, I sure will!" Hailey replied with a slight laugh then followed Tracey out the door and into the taxi they had called for tonight.

"Where do I take you darlings?" The taxi driver asked them with a leer in their direction.

"The 'Red Passion'" Tracey replied promptly.

Hailey went to sit on the back, followed immediately by Tracey.

"So, I was thinking, how about a competition for tonight?" Tracey asked her then.

"What kind of competition?" Hailey asked curiously. Tracey's games were always fun.

"How many guys can we fuck in one night of course..."

"Sure. But rest assured that I'll win." Hailey said certain.

"Oh yeah?" Tracey asked with a smile.

"Yup. And since we have a guy right here...do you mind stopping the taxi and fuck me taxi driver? It's been more than two hours and I'm horny".

"You're always horny" Tracey said with an amused snort.

"Absolutely true" Then she noticed the taxi driver didn't answer her yet and repeat the question.

"Oh, you're serious!" He replied "I thought you were joking and we're reaching the club anyway"

"I never joke about sex. When I want to fuck, I just ask...And if we're almost at the club, just stop in front of it then, I don't care..." Hailey said with a shrug.

The driver stopped the car a few minutes later and Hailey immediately reached the front seat, sitting astride the driver and helping him with his trousers. Once his cock was free of its constrictions, Hailey didn't lose any time and in one quick stroke, he was inside her, filling her, the vibrator still on.

"Is that?" The driver asked in awe, probably feeling the vibrations too.

"Yes" Hailey replied with a smirk before starting to move. The driver put his big hands on her hips, helping her movements while starting to suck on her nipples through the dress. She took his cock hard and fast inside her, wanting to come so badly. She screamed and moaned every time he hit her g-spot, her pleasure building slowly.

She stretched on the steering wheel, putting her feet on the man's shoulders. In this new position, the vibrator ended up deeper inside her, hitting directly the g-spot. The continued stimulation of both the man's cock and the vibrator made her see stars, a pleasure so intense, she was afraid she was going to pass out. She screamed as she came, so loudly that she was sure they had heard her inside the club too. A second later the man came too, his thick, warm sperm filling her pussy and going down her thighs.

She so loved being fucked, why couldn't she just do this 24/7?  

She breathed deeply to calm herself, coming down from her high and then smiled at him. "Thanks, that was great. How much do we own you for the ride?"

The driver widened his eyes for a second and then realized she was referring to the cost of the drive.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's on me this time" The driver said with a wink.

Hailey smiled at him again "Oh thank you, you're so sweet". She crawled half from his lap to reach her purse, her ass and pussy practically in his face, and noticed for the first time that Tracey had her iphone in her hand. Tracey winked at her and Hailey smiled and waved at the camera. First video of the night.

Hailey took a napkin from her purse and clean herself quickly before following Tracey out of the taxi. The dress had ride up during her activities in the taxi and now left her pussy and ass uncovered. She didn't bother fixing it, sure everybody in front of the club has seen her fucking the driver anyway. As soon as she took two steps, reaching the queue in front of the club directly behind Tracey, the fresh air of the night touched her already hard nipples and her clit and - together with the vibrator still hitting her g-spot at every movement - made her come again.

She was so ready for this party to start!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry! Like always warnings of underage sex but you already know that, otherwise why are you reading this story? Multiple partners...and when I say multiple, I mean it!

** **

**Chapter 6**

_9 September 2013 - Saturday Night, London Club_

Hailey and Tracey finally reached the entrance of the club, after a queue that lasted one hour. Hailey was barely able to stand still, already feeling like she was going crazy after one hour without having a cock inside her. She looked around herself once inside and smiled at Tracey in pleasure when she noticed how many men were there. They were all wearing suits, looking like business men, and the few women who were there had similar clothes to the one Tracey and Hailey were wearing. Some were already busy fucking on the sofas, or against walls, their screams and moans covered by the loud music coming from the speakers. There was some kind of stage at the end of the big room, with some strippers performing on poles.

"It's a strip club!" Hailey exclaimed in understanding.

"Almost. It's more of a private club where adults can come to have sex with strangers without strings attached and without paying for it, beside paying for the tickets to be allowed into the club in the first place obviously. The strippers are actually clients of the club who like to perform for fun"

"Luckily we have fake IDs or we wouldn't be able to enter." Hailey replied with a grin. "This is so amazing. We are definitely going to back as much as possible." She continued, in a sentence that had the air of an order.

"Obviously" Tracey said with a playful eye-roll "I was just waiting for someone to come with. I'm so glad I met you"

"Me too...Come on, then. I want to fuck. Too much time has passed already"

"You're addicted to sex, it's unhealthy you know?" Tracey joked.

"I know and I don't care." Hailey replied with a shrug before looking around herself to find the first 'victim' for the night.

Two hours and four men later Hailey was a little bored and decided to join Tracey at the bar, having an idea that she wanted to discuss with her to spice things up a bit.

Tracey was talking to the manager, exactly what Hailey needed to see her idea realized.

"Hey Tracey." Hailey said, smiling at the man lasciviously. The man smiled back before introducing himself as Greg.

After chatting a little, Hailey started to introduce Greg to her idea. Greg appeared uncertain at first, then intrigued, then plain aroused. Tracey listened to her idea with a slowly widening smirk before offering to make the announcement herself.

"Perfect. And of course you're free to post the video on the club website for publicity. I'm sure it'll bring a lot of new clients" Hailey added to seal the deal.

Greg agreed enthusiastically before starting to go upstage. He positioned himself in front of a mike so that his voice could be heard all over the club.

"Ladies and Gentleman, a moment of your time please. Tonight we have a surprise for you. One of the club guests has offered herself up for the night. She will kneel at the center of this very stage, her hands tied behind her back, her head on a chair, to be fucked by every man in this fine establishment. It's a resistance test for her and a fun way to pass the night for you. Every man has one go and one alone with her, this means that, as soon one comes, the other immediately takes his place, until all the men in this club have fucked her. Don't try to cheat and fuck more than once, because the entire experiment will be filmed and posted on the club web site. Whoever is found cheating will be banned from this club forever.

There are rules. You can't touch her in anyway, besides with your cock in her pussy, and only in her pussy, no anal sex, so don't try to get handy in places you shouldn't because you'll be immediately forced to leave the club, naked or not, it doesn't matter. Don't be too rough on her, everyone who tries to hurt her will be immediately arrested for sexual assault. Remember, this woman is offering herself up for tonight but she doesn't belong to anyone but herself. She's not a slave or a toy for you to do what you want with. She's a person who wants to have fun as much as you, so respect her rules and enjoy!"

The crowd cheered and clap in excitement and Hailey took that as her cue to get on stage. She had already gave her dress to Tracey so she was completely naked besides her knee high, high heeled boots. The vibrator was inside her bag again, that too in Tracey's hands, so she was already going crazy with need, her pussy throbbing and drenched, desperate to be filled with a cock again.

She inserted four fingers inside her pussy while ascending the stairs, unable to withstand the emptiness and feeling the men in the club watching her every step. She moved her hand in time with her steps, increasing her aroused state to unbearable levels and feeling mini orgasms hitting her repeatedly. But it wasn't enough, not nearly near enough.

She finally reached Greg at the center of the stage and smiled at him, the other hand rubbing against her pierced clit almost desperately. She then turned until her front was completely visible to the men crowding the place in front of the stage.

Greg winked at her before talking to the people eagerly watching her "Take a good look at her front gentlemen, because soon, you'll see only her delectable backside and glistening pussy." Greg joked.

Hailey smiled at the men, before turning around and offering her back to Greg. She took her hands from her pussy and put her behind her back, waiting for Greg to tie her up. Then, once he was finished, she walked to the chair positioned at the center of the stage and kneeled, the left half of her face on the cushion chair and her knees comfortably positioned on the pillow at the chair's feet. Her ass was in the air, visible to everyone in the club, her pussy so wet that she could feel her arousal going down her legs.

Soon she felt the first cock entering inside her in one single thrust, and she moaned loudly. The cock inside her was thick but not very long, finding her g-spot only after a few tries. Soon, he was coming inside her and another was taking his place. This one was better than the first, hitting her g-spot repeatedly and finally making her come.

Hailey was in heaven, soon losing truck of all the men who had fucked her and how much time had passed. She had come so many times and so frequently that every orgasm was blending into another, not giving her time to breath.

How many had been? Forty? Fifty? How long had it been, one hour? Two? She couldn't tell but she didn't care, she didn't ever want it to end.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of an anal vibrator in this chapter!

** **

 

**Chapter 7**

_15 September 2013 - After school, Tracey's house_

 

Hailey looked at Tracey disbelieving for a moment before bursting out laughing. They were at Tracey's house, in her room, about to get ready to go out for the evening.

"I know it sounds absurd but just hear me out okay?" Tracey said and Hailey shrugged in answer. "Okay" She replied still skeptical.

"Have you ever made something strange happened, that you couldn't explain?"

Hailey looked at her intently for a second, thinking of all the times she had done things she couldn't explain. She nodded slowly in the end, cautious.

"See? You're a witch. And not just any witch, you're the 'girl-who-lived'" Tracey continued, now excited.

"I'm what?" Hailey asked, skeptical again.

"The girl-who-lived. When you were like, one year old, this powerful dark wizard came after you and your parents. He was able to kill them with the Avada Kedavra - the killing curse - but the moment he turned his wand against you, the curse he had casted rebound back to him, killing him instead and leaving you with that scar on your forehead. You're the only one who has ever survived this curse. That's why you're famous in our world".

"Right. The Wizarding World" Hailey wasn't really convinced but some things Tracey had explained to her made actually sense.

"What was the name of this dark wizard?" She asked then, starting to believing Tracey's words.

"We don't really say his name...he was so terrible that people are still afraid of saying his name even after more than a decade since his death..." At Hailey's impatient look, Tracey sighed and relented "Oh, okay. His name was V-Voldemort..."

"Voldemort? What a stupid name..." Hailey said to herself before asking "So, am I like, famous in this world?"

"Yes" Tracey replied "You're seen as this beacon of light, this paradigm of virtue, pure as snow..."

Hailey burst out laughing at that "Me? Pure and virtuous? As If..." Then, after a terrible thought crossed her mind, she asked "Wait? Does it mean I can't have sex anymore once I joined the Wizarding World? Because, let me tell you, if it's like that, I'm perfectly fine staying in the muggle world..."

"No, no...just...you'll have to be more subtle about it..." Tracey explained with a laugh.

"Subtle how?" Hailey asked confused.

"Well, for starters, no more skirts short like that...especially at school, you won't be allowed to wear them..."

"What? But I love my mini-skirts..." Hailey complained with a pout.

"I know but you'll have to dress as they want you to if you want to stay at the school." Tracey continued "I mean, it's not like you'll have to wear underwear underneath or anything. The important thing is that you wear the Hogwarts uniform, though it doesn't mean we can't apply some changes to it, though not too overtly or we could end up been expelled."

"How is this uniform like then?" Hailey asked, still a little peeved.

"Well, for the girls a black, plaited skirt that reaches just above the knee, a white blouse, a black suit jacket, a tie, plus white stockings and black maryjanes. Plus, the black cloak over it all."

"It does sound kind of sexy..." Hailey said with an approving nod "Certainly nothing I'm used to wear but I could make it work..."

"Definitely. We'll just have to buy the skirt and the blouse a size or two smaller, so the skirt will be shorter than normal, though it will still cover all it has to..." Tracey said with a grin and Hailey pouted again. "The blouse will be skin tight and since it's white, making it a little see through won't be a problem. Not too much or we could end up in trouble, but enough that the nipples are slightly visible."

Hailey nodded immediately in approval. "Though with the jacket to cover it all, what is the point?"

"We'll keep the jacket and the first three buttons of the blouse open, so that our breasts, though not completely visible, will still captured the men's eye."

"Yes, I like the way you're thinking..." Hailey said with a smirk, then she frowned as another thought crossed her mind "You said that I'll have to be subtle before and you weren't referring only to the clothes I'll have to wear, so what else I have to do?"

"Well, let's just say that your way of approaching men the way you do usually won't work in the Wizarding World. Just asking someone to have sex will have the opposite effect of what you want, it would make you appear crass and unappealing to them, especially the men belonging to the old pureblood families. They're all about traditions you know? So traditionally, they want to have the impression that they're the one doing the chasing, so to say. They want to be the one to ask you to have sex with them." Tracey tried to explain while Hailey listened intently.

"So, basically what you're saying is that I have to be the one waiting for them to do the first move?"

Tracey shrugged. "Basically. But you also have to make them understand that you'd be interested to have sex with them without outright saying it."

"You mean, I have to flirt?" Hailey asked a little confused.

"Yes, though not overtly." Tracey answered.

Hailey nodded at her before saying "You'll have to help me with that. I'm not very patient as you know."

"Oh, I know, but I'm sure you'll manage. And anyway if there's one thing you can be sure of, is that men want to have sex, especially if it is with beautiful and sexy women. And you're both so don't worry, you'll just have to get used to behave a little differently, that's all."

"But I can keep wearing my vibrator right? I can't stand going a minute without having sex without wearing it otherwise..."

"Yes, sure. Just don't make it obvious that you're wearing it. Though it'll have to be charmed to work, because electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay..." Hailey nodded then looking at the time, she added "Let's go out now though. I want to find someone to fuck..."

"Of course you do." Tracey said with a playful eye-roll. "So, are you ready to try your new toy?" She asked then and Hailey nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, I can't wait. Are you ready to film everything with your phone? I want to post it on Instagram."

"Naturally..." Tracey said with a smirk. "Come on, then. Strip!"

Hailey immediately took off her black fishnet camisole and mini-skirt, remaining only in her fishnet stockings and high heels.

She sat on the edge of the bed, legs open, ass almost completely suspended in the air, while Tracey started to film her with her phone.

She was wearing her usual g-spot and clitoral vibrator but she had recently bought an anal vibrator that she wanted to try right now.

She tried first with the lubricant, applying it on one finger before starting to circling it slowly. The sensation was amazing but not nearly what she needed. She panted loudly before inserting her first finger inside her. She started to move it, to get used to the foreign intrusion, and soon she was starting to moan loudly. She inserted a second finger and then a third. After moving her fingers for awhile, and coming with a shout, she took off her fingers from inside her ass and turned her new vibrator on. It was long and thick, almost like a real cock and Hailey licked her lips in anticipation of having something so big inside her ass.

She started to inserted it slowly and carefully, moaning at the vibrations coming from it. Soon it was half-way through, and though it hurt a little, with the pleasure that she was feeling from the vibrations, plus the vibrator still doing its job inside her vagina, the pain only heightened the experience.

She was plain screaming in pleasure now, on the verge of a very powerful orgasm. She pushed the vibrator deeper inside her, until it was completely in, except for the larger base.

As soon as she had the vibrator all the way inside her, she came with a high and long scream, a pleasure so intense that she blacked out for a few seconds.

When she came to her senses, she looked at Tracey and asked her if she had filmed everything.

"Of course." Tracey replied with a satisfied smirk. "It's going on-line now"

"Perfect. And by the way, I'm keeping this vibrator inside me indefinitely. Now that I know what it feels like, I'm never going to take it off, unless it's to replace it with a real cock of course."


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Teacher/Student(of 13 years of age) sexual activities.

**JUST WANTED TO SAY, IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS ABOUT WHAT ELSE THEY THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY, LIKE BDSM SEX SCENES ETC, JUST TELL ME. I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS SINCE MY IMAGINATION IS UNFORTUNATELY LIMITATED.**

****

 

**SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE COMMENTED ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T POST PORN VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE, I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT TO XVIDEOS.COM THAT - ACCORDING TO WIKIPEDIA - IS THE MOST POPULAR PORN VIDEO SHARING SITE.**

 

**Chapter 8**

_20 September 2013 – Mr Matthews’ class_

Hailey looked at Mr Matthews with a smirk, opening her legs from under the desk to show him the vibrator she always had inside her. She had been sitting on the first row since the second lesson with him, her desk right in front of his teacher desk, so that he had the perfect visual from where he was sitting. She had been teasing him for weeks and she knew that he was about ready to crack.

When she saw him got up from his desk and starting to hand out the corrected assignments from last week, she looked at his crotch and noticed that he had a big bulge in his pants – he was probably so hard that he was finding it difficult to walk - but in spite of that he was walking through class like everything was perfectly normal.

When he was standing in front of her desk, he gave her back her work and noticeably readjusted himself. Hailey smirked back at him and passed her fingertips at the sides of her mouth, like to clean herself after a blowjob. Mr Matthews turned around and re-sat at his desk.

Hailey looked at her paper and wasn’t surprised when she saw a big red A at the side of the first page. She always aced her assignments, no matter the fact that most of her brain was distracted by thoughts of sex or the fact that she was constantly on the verge of an orgasm or in the middle of one. She turned the other pages, reading the occasional critique from her teacher until she reached the last page and saw a message written in pencil. ‘My office at 7’ was all that was written on it but Hailey understood immediately that that was the signal she had been waiting for. Mr Matthews was finally ready to fuck her.

Waiting for the rest of the day to pass was hell, but she relieved most of the tension by fucking some of her classmates in bathrooms and empty classrooms.

When seven o’clock finally arrived, she took a look at herself in the mirror of the bathroom closest to Mr Matthews’ office to make sure she was looking okay.

She was wearing a ultra mini leather dress that reached immediately under her vagina, had a zipper on the front left two centimeters short of being completely open and that was completely open on the back besides three strings that kept it connected to the front, leaving her arse completely exposed so that everyone could see she was wearing her anal vibrator. Today she had also decided to wear her new butterfly clit vibrator that was both a dildo that stimulated her vagina walls and an external vibrator for her clitoris. Since the dress left almost all her vagina exposed, the vibrator was perfectly visible, just the way she liked it. She wanted people to see her vibrators at work, to know that she had them on all the time. What fun would it be otherwise?

When she reached Mr Matthews’ class, she knocked and without waiting for him to tell her to come in, she opened the door. Mr Matthews was sitting at his desk and without looking at her, he said “Lock the door”.

Hailey smirked and complied. Mr Matthews finally turned to look at her and gave her a once over before telling her to come closer.

Hailey positioned herself behind his desk, right next to his chair and waited.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you? Teasing me all the time with your sex toys on display…” He said in a voice that screamed sex.

“Yes sir” Hailey said, head down and in a demurred voice, playing along.

“Now, you’ll kneel in front of me and show me that you want to make it up to me. If I’m satisfied, I may even fuck you after…”

Hailey smirked but nodded her head to show him she understood.

“Good, and I’m sure you won’t mind if I film you right? I saw some interesting posts on Instagram and XVideos and I’m sure another one to add to the list will only be for your benefit.”

Hailey smiled at him and replied “Oh, yes sir, please do it. I don’t mind at all”.

She positioned herself in front of his chair, and knelt in front of his open legs before starting to undo his zipper and pulling out of his pants his already hard as rock member. Looking directly at his phone that he was using for recording, she started to lick him, from bottom to top, first encircling the base with her tongue and then going up until she was licking the precum from the tip. She knew though that she couldn’t tease him for long so without any warning, she took him into her mouth, until her nose was touching his pubic hair and the entire length of his cock was up her throat. She started to suck him with enthusiasm, sometimes slowly like a lollipop and sometimes fast, swallowing around him a few times and scratching him gently with her teeth. She could hear his moans and groans but she never looked at him, always at the camera, making sure everyone who would look at that video, could see her face perfectly. Soon, she felt him going rigid and spurting his semen inside her throat. She swallowed it eagerly till the last drop until his cock was flaccid and completely spent.

Though she absolutely preferred being fucked, giving head was something that didn’t displease her at all, liking the way a cock felt inside her mouth, the cum going down her throat. And she was absolutely fantastic at giving blowjobs, since she didn't have a gag reflex. The fact that she was being filmed while doing it just added to her excitement.

Soon Mr Matthews was telling her to get up and undress herself and taking off her vibrators too. She did as she was ordered without asking questions, and watched him still filming her with her phone.

“Lie down on the desk, on your stomach and open your legs as much as you can” He ordered next and she did. “Perfect. Now let’s see how long you can resist!” and without warning she was hit with force on her vagina and she cried out half in surprised pain and half in excited pleasure. Oh god, she was being filmed by her professor while being spanked by him and with a ruler in all likelihood.

The professor alternated between hitting her arse or her vagina, and Hailey knew that she was going to come soon. She was sure her arse was red as a tomato, judging by the warmth she could feel coming from there.

She realized that she was unconsciously moving her hips back and forth, mimicking the movement she would have done if she had been fucked from behind.

Suddenly she felt something entered her anus, something cold and made of metal. It was composed of two legs that while moving away from one another started to push both sides of her walls, opening it and stretching it slowly but surely. A drafting compass, she had a drafting compass up her arse. She giggled because she couldn’t help it. Who knew her prof was so kinky?

Soon something else started to make its way inside her arse, a model of a cylinder made of wood that they used sometimes in geometry. It was very thick, probably 5cm diameter and 10cm in length, certainly the biggest thing she had up her arse. She moaned in approval and pushed against it, feeling it stretching her anus to the limits. Mr Matthews pushed it inside her until it was halfway through and left it there, without moving it and then kept hitting her vagina with his damn ruler, again and again, with force.

She was screaming incoherently, waving her arse desperately and feeling her vagina walls contracting spasmodically, desperate to have something inside her, anything.

Almost as an answer for her silent wish, she felt something cold touching her vagina before being pushed inside her without warning. She shivered from the sudden cold, feeling whatever it was melting inside her. Ice. Mr Matthews was putting ice cubes inside her vagina. One after another, she felt them entering and then melting inside her. It was a very strange sensation but not unpleasant. Soon, he became bolder, inserting them even three or four at a time.

Her voice was abandoning her at that point, tired of screaming out her pleasure for the world to hear. She wondered why nobody had come to investigate but she didn’t care. It’s not like she would be the one in trouble if they found them together.

“Are you going to beg yet?” Mr Matthews asked her then, the first words he had uttered in over an hour.

“Yes, please. Fuck me, please. I want to feel your cock inside me.” Hailey begged shamelessly.

“Oh, it won’t be my cock specifically, you’ll feel inside you…” He told her cryptically. Hailey was about to ask what he meant but then felt something huge starting to make its way inside her. If she felt like the cylinder was big, the thing entering her vagina right now, was probably double the size. A huge rubber cock. Mr Matthews sure liked his toys.

Hailey screamed and begged and moaned, being fucked by something so huge was amazing but the pace was too slow.

“Please harder, faster…please!” Mr Matthews complied, increasing the speed of his movements.

Hailey had had many orgasms since this game of his had started, but they had left her unsatisfied and in need of more. Soon, the rubber cock was hitting her g-spot at every thrust and she could a very powerful orgasm building. A few moments still and then she was screaming with all the voice she had left, her pleasure so intense than it seemed to last forever.

Now feeling boneless and completely satisfied, she felt Mr Matthews taking off the cylinder from inside her ass and then inserting her vibrators once again.

She knew that that was her clue, so she got up from the desk and turned around. Mr Matthews was still filming so she waved and smiled at the camera, still completely naked.

She started to dress herself once again until finally, she said goodbye to him with a little kiss on the mouth.

Once home, she called Tracey to tell her what had happened and then received an email from Mr Matthews containing the video he had made of her, giving her permission for posting it on Youtube. There was a message in it too, with the day and time for their next encounter. Usually, she wasn’t one for having a second encounter with a guy, but she knew she would be stupid to pass this opportunity. Mr Matthews was very inventive and she knew she would have a lot of fun with him.

 

 

_15 October 2013 – Hailey’s room_

“So, do you think we have enough time to have everything ready for Halloween?” Tracey asked her while browsing through her wardrobe for a lingerie dress.

“Of course. My costume should arrive in a couple of days and some of my followers on Instagram and Twitter already contacted me with their address.” Hailey said with a smirk while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black fishnet bodystocking both cupless and with an open crotch, that left her boobs and cunt open to the air. After all, for the ‘Red Passion’, the less you were dressed, the better. Not that she was ever really dressed. To complete the outfit her feet were encased in a pair of black heels.

“What are you dressing at?” Tracey asked curiously.

“Catwoman!” Hailey replied with a smirk. “Leather bodysuit but open at the breast and crotch like the one I have now. But the best part is the tail buttplug I’ll wear as a cat tail.”

“Oh, nice” Tracey nodded with approval. “So, how many have answered your alert?”

“300 hundred for now but there’s still time…” Hailey said with a satisfied smile.

“And are you sure you’ll be able to visit them all?” Tracey asked doubtingly.

“Of course. The night is long and my mom is paying for a car that will drive me all around town. I’ll organize the addresses into zones, so that I can visit one London district at a time.”

Tracey nodded convinced “Yeah, it could definitely work” Then she added with an excited smile “I can’t believe what a brilliant idea you had.”

“I know. Playing ‘Treat or Trick’ like this should be really fun” Hailey said with a dreamy look “And it’s a way to reward my faithful followers. At least the ones that live in London…”

“But you’re not going to go inside their house, are you? I mean, some of them could be serial killers or something…” Tracey said, suddenly worried for her friend.

“Of course not. They’ll all fuck me in front of the entrance door. I won’t be going inside their house…” Hailey said with an eye-roll. She was desperate for sex but she wasn’t stupid.

“Only if they give you your treat…” Hailey smiled at Tracey’s words. The ‘treat’ in this case, was a sex toy, not candies.

“They will if they want to fuck me…” Hailey said, sure of herself.

“Are you going to wear a leash?” Tracey asked then.

“Of course I am. Can you imagine it? Me, on all four, the guy behind me on their feet, fucking me while pulling on the leash…oh my god, I’m so wet just thinking about it…” Hailey moaned and rubbed her legs together at the visual.

“You’re always wet, but yes, it sounds exciting...”

“I can’t wait for Halloween to arrive…” Hailey said with another moan.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter but the next one is Halloween so be prepared =)

** **

**Chapter9**

 

_20 October 2013 – Tracey’s room_

 

“Have you ever tried a spell?” Hailey asked Tracey out of the blue while they were lying in Tracey’s bed painting each other’s nails.

“No” Tracey replied “You need a wand for that”.

“And you don’t have one?” Hailey asked disappointed.

“We aren’t allowed to have our own wands until we’re just about to start Hogwarts” Tracey replied with a shrug.

“But your parents are magical right? Your father is a…what is called…a muggleborn…so that’s why you live in the muggle world but your mother comes from an old pureblood line right?”

“Yeah…” Tracey said with a look of curiosity on her face, not knowing where Hailey was going with this.

“Well then, your parents must have some spare wands, right? From some of your ancestors or something…and books about magic…”

Tracey perked up at that. “Yeah, we keep the old wands in the attic. There is also a bunch of books that I think are old Hogwarts’ textbooks and some other strange ones that could be dark or at least not strictly legal.”

“That’s perfect!” Hailey said excitedly. “Come on, let’s have a look”.

“I’ve never seen you so excited before for anything other than sex…” Tracey said with a clear question in her voice.

“Well, it still has something to do with sex. Though I want to try to cast spells just for the sake of it, I also want to see if there’s a spell that can lubricate my anus permanently. It’s so annoying, having to lubricate by hand all the time before putting my vibrator on. And I have to take it off a lot of times during the day to lubricate again. If there were a spell that can leave my anus always lubricated like my vagina, it will be all so much easier…”

“Of course you’re interested in that…” Tracey said with a smirk then she frowned in thought and said “I think there’s at least one book about sex spells like that in the attic. I’m sure my parents won’t mind if you take it and whatever other book you’re interested in, it’s not like anyone’s reading them…and the wand of course, if we can find one that matches your magic well enough…”

“Oh, thanks Tracey, that will be great” Hailey replied with a big smile.

They got up to the attic and Tracey went immediately to the big trunk at one side of the room. It was old and covered in dust but at least it wasn’t locked. Hailey immediately followed her and watched her opening it with excitement. Tracey started to scavenge inside until she started to pull out wands after wands. They were all in pretty good condition, though worn and scratched in some points.

“You’ll have to try them all and choose the one that fits you best.” Tracey said then, handing her the first wand. “You’ll realize it when it’s the one…or so I’ve been told.”

Hailey tried at least eight wands before feeling something different. A warmth shiver caressed her whole body and she shuddered in pleasure. It was a different pleasure from the one she experienced while having sex, but equally satisfying. Would casting spells be that pleasurable? Because if it were, it sure sounded a lot better that she thought it would be.

“This one” She said to Tracey and Tracey smirked while shaking her head. “Of course you would find this one compatible to your magic.”

“Why?” Hailey asked her curiously.

“The wand is made of apple tree, 10 inches and its core is powdered succubus horn. I’m rather sure is not one of Olivander’s wands because he doesn’t use these kind of ‘ingredients’ for his wands…”

“Okay…but why do you had that expression on your face?” Hailey asked her impatiently, not really caring about her wand’s characteristics.

“Well the apple tree represents sexuality and the succubus is a demon that lives by sucking the vital force of humans through sex…” Tracey explained with a laugh and Hailey joined her soon after.

“Yeah, it definitely fits me right?” Hailey said before starting to look through all the books inside the trunk. Like Tracey had predicted, most of them were old Hogwarts textbooks and she decided to take some of them home with her. Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy seemed interesting. She decided to take ‘Hogwarts a History’ too and ‘Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts’, though Tracey had pretty much already told her what she needed to know. But the one she was most interested in was the book she had found about sex spells. There were all sort of spells, some had some similar effects to muggle sex toys, others were completely different. She browse curiously through the pages, stopping sometime to read through some spell that caught her curiosity and then moving on until she finally found the spell she was looking for. It wasn’t exactly what she was looking for but she knew that she could modify it slightly to fit her purpose by uniting it with another spell she had found some pages back. She just had to experiment a little with it but she knew it she would be able to do it. She usually didn’t care much about using her brain, since most of the time the only thing she cared about was sex, but she knew she was pretty smart, probably smarter than most people and since she was particularly interested in succeed in this, she knew she could do it.

When she expressed those thoughts to Tracey though, she didn’t seem to agree.

“It takes years to understand how a spell work, let alone be able to modify it as you want and you have never cast a spell in your life…”

“I know, but how hard can it be? These words are only words, the important thing is the intent behind it. I know I can do it, I just need you to trust me.”

“Okay, fine. But first try some other spell, easy ones, just to get a feeling of your magic” Tracey practically pleaded her.

Hailey shrugged “Okay” She chose a spell at random ‘Engorgio’ and cast it on a cushion on one of the chairs close to them. She felt the magic cursing through her veins in a delicious rush, moaning at the sensation and feeling the power surging through and out of her at the same time as the orgasm that hit her so suddenly and powerfully that she screamed, very loudly. She realized that she had closed her eyes when she opened them again to see the cushion she had hit with the spell had doubled in size so she turned to Tracey with smug smirk. “See? Easy”

Tracey looked at her curiously “Did you just come by casting a spell?”

Hailey shrugged again “Seems like it, why, is it weird?”

Tracey frowned “Well, it’s very rare. It means you are very sensible to magic”

“Just mine or others’ magic too?” Hailey asked her but Tracey didn’t know. Hailey didn’t care one way or another, she was used to having orgasms continuously and being silent about it if she wanted to, the only reason she had screamed was because she had been taken by surprise. She was sure the next time, she would be able to contain her reaction to it. After all, she couldn’t very well scream every time she cast a spell, how would she ever be able to attend Hogwarts otherwise?


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for LeafyGreensMBP for the suggestion about 'periscope'.

**Chapter 10**

_31 October 2013 – Hailey’s room_

“Hi guys, I just wanted to dedicate this night to all my followers. Hope you’ll have fun watching me because I certainly will have a lot of fun fucking tonight!” She smiled to the camera on her phone before putting the phone on the sink so that it had the perfect visual of the shower. She had just found out about this new app called 'periscope' that allowed people to post videos in streaming and that was connected with Twitter so that every time you post a video, Twitter would send a message to all your followers. She had millions of followers on Twitter – the same people that followed her on Instagram – and she had of course decided to download the app so that her followers could see what she was doing live. In particular she wanted to show live what she was doing tonight, and of course she would be recording the video at the same time so she could post it on XVideos tomorrow.

She started to take off her mini skirt and see-through top and stood in front of the camera naked before entering the shower. She left the curtains opened and started to lather her body, especially her breasts and pussy. She pinched her nipples repeatedly before squeezing her big tits in her hands. Then she started to massage her clit slowly, sometimes playing with her piercing, before inserting four fingers at the same time and pushing in and out hard but slowly. She moaned and screamed loudly, always staring at the camera, coming at least three times in succession. Once she finished her shower she sat on a stool and took her new cat-tail buttplug and started to insert it into her anus. Thanks to the spell she had done on herself, the one that left her anus always lubricated, it was easy to fit it inside her. Like she had predicted it had been easy to modify the spell. All she had to do was modify the words of a spell she had found - a lubricating spell used for anal sex - and add the Latin word ‘semper’, which meant ‘permanently’ or ‘forever’ in English. While concentrating on the result she wanted to obtain, it had worked…well, like a charm.

Once the buttplug was safely inside her arse she turned around, kneeling on the floor with her arse towards the camera and with her head looking at the camera too, she said “Do you like it? It fits perfectly with my catwoman costume”.

The next step was putting the costume on. Before doing that though, she needed to spread some lotion on her body because otherwise, since the costume was very tight, it would be difficult to put on.

She started to spread oil on her skin slowly, starting from her feet, then her calves and thighs. Once she reached her breasts, she started to fondle them, her nipples hard and glistening.

Once she had put the costume on, she looked at herself in the mirror and then at the camera. “What do you think? Do I look like an erotic dream come true or what?”

The costume let her breasts exposed to the air, perfect for what she had in mind next. Just the other day she had ordered online a leather collar with a chain attached to nipple and clit clamps that she wanted to wear over her costume. She had attached the collar to a leash so that whoever was fucking her could pull it while thrusting inside her. She wanted to know what it felt like to feel a little pain while mixed in with all the pleasure. She was sure it would only heightened the experience more.

The last thing was like always, putting her vibrator on and then she was finally ready. She wanted to know how many men she would be able to fuck in one night.

The car was waiting outside the house when she left after an ‘have fun’ from her mother. As soon as they reached the first house, she knocked on the door and it opened she asked “Treat or Trick?”.

The man who answered was about 35 with dark hair that reached his shoulders and intense blue eyes. All in all, not bad for a first appointment.

“Hello Hailey” He said with a smirk. “I’m Jack”. Hailey smiled at him before asking “What do you have for me?”

“Oh, I think you’re going like this one…” He handed her a leather thong with two dildos attached to it and Hailey smiled when she figured out how it worked.

“I don’t usually wear underwear but I think I’ll make an exception for this one…” She put it in the bag she had brought with her and then she turned around before falling to her knees in front of him.

She gave him the whip she had brought with her and instructed him to film everything because she wanted to leave proof of what she was doing. Why pay money to watch a porn movie if you could simply watch her videos on XVideos?

She could see people milling around since it was just five in the afternoon – though night had already fallen - and that only made things much more interesting and exciting for her.

Once she was positioned on all four with her arse in the air, she waited for Jack to put his cock inside her and fuck her. She needed it so much it hurt. Being fucked was her calling. Though she was good at many things, there was nothing she wanted to do more than being fucked, every minute, every second of every day. There was nothing that could compare to having a cock inside her, filling her, their come coating her pussy walls.

With every thrust, Jack would pull at the leash and she could feel the air leaving her lungs for a few seconds. Every time he would thrust in he would pull at the leash while hitting her g-spot. Every time the collar she had around her neck would pull at her nipples and clit, creating a delicious pain that would spread throughout her entire body. When retreating, he would hit her with the whip hard, making her cry out. It was such a mix of pain and pleasure that she didn't know when one started and the other ended. The orgasms blended into one another until she felt like she was simply experiencing a very long, very intense one. It seemed to last for hours but in actuality it lasted only a few minutes. It was amazing. Best idea she's ever had.

All night she went from one house and apartment to another, until she returned home at 8 in the morning, completely sated and satisfied.


	12. Chapter 11

** **

** Chapter 11 ** **.**

_15 th November 2013 – Tracey’s bedroom_

“Do you think I’ll receive a visit from a Hogwarts professor?” Hailey asked Tracey while browsing through what had easily become her favourite book. Tracey had told her that muggle electricity didn’t work at Hogwarts therefore she was trying to find a spell that would make her vibrators work even without it or the need for batteries.

“I think so. You’re muggle raised so you should. But if you want, once you receive the letter, you could tell them that you are already aware of the Wizarding World’s existence and that you already have an escort….meaning me and my family…”

“Hum, yeah. I think I’ll do that. I don’t want to have to restrict my behaviour just yet. It will be bad enough at Hogwarts…why am I joining the Wizarding World again? I’m perfectly happy in the muggle world…”

“Because you’re a witch and that’s where you belong…can you imagine, the girl-who-lived not coming to Hogwarts? They would never allow that to happen. You don’t have a choice really…”

“Uh, so many rules. I hate following rules…” Hailey complained with a pout.

“I know, but I think it’s worth it. We’re so lucky that we were born with magic and it would be a shame not to learn how to use it…”

Hailey sighed at Tracey’s wise words. “You’re right, of course. It’s just that I’m pretty much used to do what I want when I want it that it would be difficult to change…”

Tracey smirked at her deviously “Ah, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t be able to do what you want anyway. Just don’t get caught…”

Hailey laughed a little “You talk like a true slytherin…”

Tracey winked “That’s because I’m going to be one, and so are you…”

Hailey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “What makes you think I’ll be a slytherin?”

Tracey looked at her like Hailey had asked a really stupid question “Because you’re smart but you use your cleverness in more nefarious ways that a Ravenclaw would. You’re cunning when you want to be. You don’t care for the rules. You’re very powerful and very ambitious, though you would never admit it. You like to control the people and the things around you and you don’t actually see most of the muggles around you as people, just as human vibrators that you use for your own enjoyment. All the men you fucked didn’t mean anything to you. They weren’t real people to you, just cocks which happened to be attached to human bodies.”

“When you say it like that, it makes me look bad, but yeah, you’re right. I can’t deny the fact that they are just cocks for me, just means to achieve what I want, meaning lots of orgasms…” Hailey giggled a little before continuing “So, how do you think I should behave, because I don’t want to pretend to be someone I’m not…I like sex and I would never be able to pretend that I don’t, nor that I wouldn’t fuck every man that breaths if given the chance…”

“I don’t think you should behave much differently really. Just cover a little more skin and don’t be so blunt and explicit when you want to have sex. Otherwise, it’s fine…”

“Oh, that’s cool then. But what kind of clothes do witches wear? I mean, beside the Hogwarts uniforms.”

“Oh, well. There are different kinds, really. Some are more traditionalists and wear those long robes that cover basically everything. Others - the younger generations - wear these new robes that have become in vogue lately which are similar to some Halloween costumes muggles wear. Here, let me show you…”

Tracey left the bed and opened her closet. After some searching, she retrieved a black dress with a lace up front corset whose style resembled the dresses women used to wear in the 18th or 19th centuries, except that this one was much shorter, reaching mid-thighs or maybe even shorter than that.

“That’s pretty.” Hailey observed, surprised at the fact that she actually like the style of the dress, though it would cover much more skin that she was used to.

“Here, try it on. See how it looks on you…” Tracey gave her the dress and Hailey immediately divest herself of her clothes. The laces in the front squeezed and pushed up her boobs so much that the upper part of them almost reached her collarbone. She had never thought that wearing a bra could be sexier than not wearing it but in this case, it was. Somehow, though her boobs were big already, they looked even bigger and rounder half encased in the corset. The dress length was actually shorter that she thought it would be because it covered her arse but didn’t go below that.

“Wow. If that’s what girls our age wear, than it’s perfect…” Hailey said to Tracey with a grin.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that. It certainly doesn’t look this indecent on me. Must be because you have really big boobs. You’re so lucky…”

“I know. I love my breasts.” Hailey said with a smile. “So, if I wear something like this in Diagon Alley or at school during the weekends, it would be okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. Though you won’t certainly go unnoticed…”

Hailey looked at her boobs in the mirror with a smirk. “I don’t want to be noticed because I’m wearing something that I shouldn’t, like muggle clothes in a Wizarding street or school. However, if the men notice me for how I look in clothes that I should be wearing because they are actually wizarding clothes then…well…all the better for me, right?”

Tracey smiled. “Oh trust me, they will notice you for the right reasons. You won’t even have to say a word, there will be a queue of men asking to fuck you…”

“Is that how it works?” Hailey asked curiously “I have to wait to be ‘propositioned’, so to say?”

“Yeah, basically. There are different levels of propositions too…” Tracey said with a smirk.

“Meaning?” Hailey asked a little confused.

“Well, first of all, I’m talking about those families that follow the traditions. The muggle raised wizards don’t even know that such a thing exist…though it’s better knowing it because the rules for consensual and non-consensual sex are really strict in the Wizarding world. If a guy wants to fuck you, he has to ask you first and you have to specify that you are actually agreeing to have sex with him otherwise is considered rape. Basically your word becomes a binding contract where your magic recognizes that you are actually agreeing to have sex with this person. And obviously you can’t be coerced into saying yes.”

Hailey nodded, a little impatient for Tracey to continue. “Basically it works like this. They will send you messages, you know letters and things like that or they could actually ask you aloud and they could ask you for a one night stand or a casual fling with no strings attached that you can decide to break when you want to or a more serious relationship though you can decide to have sex with other people too. You have to specify that first though, otherwise it would be considered cheating and that’s a no-no in the Wizarding World because the one who has been cheated on could ask for some monetary compensation or something like that. For example, marriages sometimes have fidelity clauses in the marriage contract that if broken can cause a lot of problems. You could lose money over it or other material possessions like houses, priced heirlooms and stuff like that. If a marriage is an open one, when the two spouses have agreed in advance to have sex with other people if they want to, then you’re in the clear. Of course, if you decide that, after one time, you want to continue to have ‘sexual intercourse’ then you talk about it again because otherwise if you have sex again but you haven’t specifically given your consent, than it would be considered rape. It’s all very complicated but at the same time it’s good because it protects everyone from rape. This way we can be as ‘liberal’ as possible without worrying about being raped. I mean, I’m not saying that rape doesn’t happen but the consequences are so dire that nobody that knows what they are actually attempts it on a witch or wizard. Or at least for the purebloods and half-bloods who know our laws are like that. You know how many times a muggleborn has been arrested and thrown into Azkaban for rape just because they didn’t ask for consent beforehand? But I think it’s their fault for not checking our laws first…”

“You’re right, of course. It’s a completely different world so muggle raised people like me should find out as much as they can before entering the Wizarding World, especially the laws.” Hailey said with a nod then asked “What about the age of consent? How does it work?”

“Well, I think 12 is the minimum age to have sex, though it depends on the body development. A woman can have sex as soon as it has her first menstrual cycle and she’s at least 12 years of age. A man when he had his first erection I think.”

“So you can have sex with whomever you want, even if it’s your professor and he’s like, I don’t know, 30 years older than you, as long as you gave consent?” Hailey asked amazed.

“Yup.” Tracey said with a smile. “Isn’t that great?”

“It’s amazing. Though wait, since I’m a woman I have to wait for men to ask me to have sex? What about if it’s two girls wanting to have sex or two boys, how does it work then?”

“In the same sex relationships both parties can ‘proposition’, for obvious reasons. But between men and women, unfortunately yes. Though you can obviously show your interest, though not too bluntly otherwise the purebloods could be turned off. You know, they would consider you crass and all. I know it kind of sucks but it’s not so bad. In a way, they have to court you to have sex with them. You know, they could decide to give you gifts and stuff, to ‘convince’ you. Though obviously you can refuse them if you don’t want to.”

“I can’t imagine a time when I would reject someone who wants to have sex with me but it’s good, having the option, I guess…” Hailey said with a shrug. “But what happens when someone tries to fuck you and you didn’t give consent? I mean, can you like, curse them or something? And what if you fuck someone but you didn’t give consent just to have them thrown in Azkaban or something, for whatever reason, would that count as rape?”

“Yeah, definitely. Many people who wanted to get rid of someone used that method. As you can see there are always loopholes, you just have to know how to use them. As for your first question, if someone tries to fuck you without your consent, you can decide to defend yourself in whatever way you see fit. You can’t kill them but you can severely mayhem them. There are some interesting curses specific for the genitals that are very useful in those cases.”

“Cool…” Hailey said with a nod. Joining the Wizarding World sounded better and better with every discussion she had with Tracey. “And what about restrictions and such? Like, you have to decide beforehand the limits? For example anal sex or BDSM or something…”

“Yeah, you have to give consent for that too. But that can happen while the encounter is taking place. It’s not necessary to discuss it beforehand…and you can say no in whatever moment…”

“That’s good. You never know with men…though I have yet to find something that I don’t like to do, I’ve always been the one calling the shots, so to say, except that one time with Mr Matthews but I actually liked what we’ve done together so doesn’t really count…”

Tracey nodded then added “Oh, another thing. You can also negotiate over the ‘agreement’ so that, for example, if someone ask you to be in a relationship but you just want to have sex with them because you don’t want anything serious, then you can negotiate the terms and come to an agreement.”

“Got it” Hailey said with a nod.

Tracey said then “Trust me, we’re going to have so much fun at Hogwarts. We can fuck as many people as we want as many times as we want. Though there will be people who would want to judge us or stop us, like Professor McGonagall for example, who, I heard, is super-strict and super-frigid, it won’t matter because they can’t actually do anything about it. We’ll be the sluts of Hogwarts and I’m sure that by the end of our seventh year we would have fucked every male at Hogwarts, teachers included. Well, maybe not Dumbledore…he’s just too old. Or Binns because he’s a ghost…but everyone else is pretty much fair game…”

Hailey smiled at Tracey, a brilliant smile that lighted up her green eyes. She wished the time would pass quickly because she couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts.

_30 th November 2013 – Mr Matthews’ bedroom_

Hailey had both writs bound to the headboard and her ankles tied to her thighs with her knees bended to her chest while a blindfold covered her eyes. Everything seemed to be amplified and she could hear the sound of her heartbeat in her ears strong as a sledgehammer hitting a wall. She was completely naked and open for Mr Matthews’ gaze, waiting patiently for him to do something. He had said he had a surprise for her and she couldn’t wait to know what it was. She knew that for now he was only watching her and filming her but the wait could very well kill her.

“Please, sir. Please, fuck me!” She pleaded desperately. A second later she felt the whip hitting her vagina and she screamed in both pain and pleasure.

“Did I say you could talk?” Mr Matthews snarled at her.

“No, sir” She said just to be defiant. Another whiplash. Another scream. Then she heard the door opening and two sets of footsteps entering the room.

“I brought some friends, hope you don’t mind.” He said then.

“No, sir” Hailey said while squirming. She was so aroused she was going crazy. She needed to come so badly. Mr Matthew hit her another time and this time she felt the orgasm starting but it still wasn’t enough.

“Please sir, please, let me come…” She said with a moan. She felt the whip hitting her clit once again and she finally came with a long scream of relief.

“Now be quiet.” Mr Matthews ordered and Hailey nodded without saying anything.

“My two friends here are going to fuck your mouth and your cunt while I fuck your arse. How does that sound?”

“Very good, sir” She was hit once again and moaned, feeling her arousal mounting once again.

A second later she felt the head of a cock trying to pry her lips open and she obediently opened her mouth. A second cock was entering her vagina inch by excruciating inch. She wished they would just slam into her hard and fast.

When she felt Mr Matthews’ cock making its way in her arse, she squirmed in anticipation. Finally she was about to experience anal sex, she couldn’t wait.

When all three cocks had filled her mouth, vagina and arse, they started to move together. She wasn’t exactly sure how they had positioned themselves because she couldn’t see them but she could imagine since she could feel the phantom weight of a man almost sitting on her face, the other cock pounding into her almost vertically with his hands near her breasts for leverage and hitting her g-spot at every thrust and Mr Matthews probably standing behind her, his cock forming a perfect horizontal line that pried her anus open with precision.

It was mind-blowing, being fucked at the same time in three different ways. She was so full that she couldn’t imagine how empty she would feel once they were done fucking her. Was it really possible to feel so much physical pleasure? She couldn’t imagine anything better than that.

She was drowning in pleasure, moaning through the cock she had in her mouth, feeling another orgasm hitting her. At least four orgasms later she felt one man coming in her mouth and she swallowed greedily. A moment later her vagina filled with sperm and then Mr Matthews came too, filling her arse with warm semen.

Sex was everything for her. All that she cared about was having at least one cock inside her, all the time, giving her orgasms. There was nothing more important in life than sex. How could it be anything but when being fucked brought her so much pleasure? She couldn’t imagine ever giving it up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I've reached 1600 kudos? When I started this story I had no idea of the response I would get, especially because it's really nothing serious. Thanks so much anyway for all the people who commented and left kudos on my story. I thought that another chapter would be a just reward for you. It's a little short, a little more than 1000 words but I hope you'll like it anyway. I think this chapter proves exactly why Hailey would make a good slytherin. What do you think?

** **

** Chapter 12 **

_18 th December 2013 – Principal’s Office_

“Miss Potter I’m not sure you understand how serious the situation you both are in is…” The Principal said to Hailey and she refrained from rolling her eyes at him.

“I understand Principal Jameson. However, like I said I was not coerced into having sex with Mr Matthews. I decided to, on my own volition.”

“You aren’t of age to decide anything. Mr Matthews is a teacher at our school and you are a minor. According to the law of this Country what he has done is considered statutory rape.”

“But that’s just nonsense. If I’m old enough to decide to have sex – which I am because I’m definitely not a virgin - than I’m old enough to decide whom I want to have sex with. Mr Matthews didn’t force me into anything. He didn’t take advantage of me, nor did I use our ‘relationship’ to boost my grades or something like that, since I’m sure you are aware that I don’t need to. I got straight A’s in all of my classes and I used to get straight A’s in Algebra even before Mr Matthews. So, really, I don’t understand what the problem is…”

“The problem is that you are 13 years old and his student and he shouldn’t have touched you…” The Principal said exasperated.

“With all due respect Principal Jameson, I teased him for weeks. He resisted even more than I thought he would but in the end he just cracked. He’s a man, not a saint. And I can be very persistent…” She finished with a smirk.

“He should have resisted because he’s your teacher. He’s not allowed to have sexual relationships with his students. He will be fired immediately and he will probably end up in jail too. I’m sorry but that’s just the way it is.” He said sternly and Hailey began to panic though she didn’t make it obvious that she was.

Trying to keep her face impassive she said “Let’s not be hasty”. Hailey had never thought of using sex as a form of manipulation or blackmail. However the situation required it. Mr Matthews had done nothing wrong and she would never allow someone to end up in jail and have his life ruined because of her. She would solve the situation even if she had to blackmail the principal into turning a blind eye. She took her phone from inside her bag without being seen and turn the camera on, wanting to record everything that was about to happen. Then she positioned her bag in the chair next to her, making sure her camera phone had the perfect visual of the principal’s desk.

All of that happened while she continued to plead with the principal to not fire Mr Matthews, let alone report him to the police. She babbled on about the same things over and over just as a way to get him distracted then finally, when everything was ready she said. “I understand your position Principal Jameson. I really do. You’re just trying to do what you think is right. But the way I see it, I was the one forcing Mr Matthews into have sex with me and not the other way around. Do you want to know how I teased him?” With that said she opened her legs wide in her chair to show the principal the vibrator she always had inside her pussy. She noticed that his eyes were immediately riveted to that part of her anatomy, like he couldn’t help himself. Hailey smirked slightly then started to pant slightly. The principal diverted his eyes from her, about to say something but she didn’t let him. “Everyday I sat on the front row, right in front of his desk, with my legs open for him. Everyday he had to watch me basically masturbate in front of him and he had to teach a class with a hard-on so painful that really, I have no idea how he lasted this long. Would you have been able to resist while in his position?” The principal was once again looking at her pussy, almost entranced. She noticed him swallowing loudly and licking his lips. Hailey smiled before taking off the top she had on. It was a top that strangely enough covered her breasts, though it was so tight that it didn’t leave much to the imagination anyway. Once she took it off though the principal’s attention shifted to her huge breasts and Hailey was almost able to see him salivating. His eyes bounced from her pussy to her breasts, trying to take it all in. Hailey finally stood up from her chair and made her way around the desk until she was standing right next to his. She came close enough to whisper in his ear “Can you imagine how hard that must have been for him? The sexual frustration was probably killing him. How long would you have lasted, hum?” The principal actually whimpered at her close proximity and Hailey felt actually powerful at seeing him so aroused and utterly in her hands.

The principal was about 50 years old with thinning, grey hair and a big belly but she didn’t particularly cared. She was doing this for Mr Matthews. And anyway it had been more than one hour since she had been fucked and really, one cock equalled another for her, the important thing was having one inside her.

She slid her hand over his thigh until she had reached his crotch. The principal moaned slightly and didn’t stop her. Hailey pressed her hand firmly on his obvious erection, applying enough pressure to make him see stars but not enough to actually make him come. He was so hard under her hand that she was sure he would burst as soon as he would find his way inside her. She lowered the zip of his jeans and took him in hand, stroking him slightly. She was slow in her movements, her hand caressing him more than pumping. She looked at his face, head thrown back against the chair, sprawled on it with his legs open. She sat astride him and his cock entered her pussy in one fluid, direct motion. The principal actually screamed in pleasure at the unexpected movement and Hailey started to ride him with vigour. She knew he was close because he could feel it tensing inside her but she wasn’t finished yet. She suddenly got up from his lap and the Principal opened his eyes bewildered and disappointed at the interruption. Hailey didn’t answer him, she simply laid herself on his desk, on her stomach but with her back arched and her breasts and face completely visible for the camera, her hands gripping the desk for support. Her legs were spread open in invitation and the principal immediately took the hint and thrust his cock inside her. He started to fuck her hard and fast, obviously seeking release. Hailey had already come twice and she was on the verge of a third orgasm when she felt him spurt the first few drops of spunk inside her. He sped up his movements and soon she was coming around him, her vagina walls constricting him until he came with a long and loud shout inside her.

Five minutes later she was leaving the principal’s office when she spotted Mr Matthews sitting on one of the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room just outside the principal’s office, nervously playing with his hands.

Hailey smiled at him before saying “I’m afraid your meeting with the principal was cancelled. I’ll see you tomorrow in class Mr Matthews”.

Mr Matthews furrowed his eyebrows at her confused but also a little hopeful. “What did you do?”

“Don’t worry about it. All you need to know is that the principal won’t fire you anytime soon. Your career and reputation is completely safe.”

She sashayed out of the room for his benefit before adding one last comment “Tomorrow at 7 in your office?” She turned around to wink at him before leaving.

The fact that she had blackmailed the principal into getting what she wanted had given her almost as much pleasure as the fucking itself. Who knew sex could be used as a weapon and not just as a way to get physical pleasure?

She had no idea that she could have so much power over a man and the discovery certainly left her feeling powerful and satisfied in a way she had never experienced before. She couldn’t stop smirking all the way home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea was at first to write another two or three chapters before the letter but I was kind of getting impatient about her going to Hogwarts – and I know a lot of people were too - so I decided to fast forward to her receiving her letter. First meeting with Snape, hope you like it =)

** Chapter 13 **

_15 th July 2014 – 4, Privet Drive, Hailey’s room_

Hailey woke up that morning with the absolute certainty that today was the day. Today she would receive her Hogwarts’ letter and finally start her journey to become a fully trained witch.

Petunia hadn’t been too happy at the idea of her going to Hogwarts when Hailey told her but she had understood that it was something that she needed to do because she was just too powerful not to go. Hailey had used the fact that she was afraid of losing control of her magic if she wasn’t instructed properly and Petunia had caved. Hailey had, of course, promised that she would return for the holidays and that Petunia could call her as much as she wanted. She had in fact found a way to spell her electronic devices – vibrators included – to work at Hogwarts. It hadn’t been easy, finding a spell for it, but she had done it so now she could use phone and laptop without problems at Hogwarts and whatever other magical place in the world.

The months since she had first discovered who she really was had passed extremely quickly, thanks especially to her friendship with Tracey that was as strong as ever. Her ‘relationship’ with Mr Matthews – after the little incident with the principal – had continued as normal. Now that it was summer they usually met at his house for their encounters though she knew that it would have to end soon since she was about to go to Hogwarts. She planned on seeing him during the holidays though, just because he was always so inventive that she really couldn’t stand the idea of him not fucking her anymore.

Of course Mr Matthews was not the only man she had fucked during those months. Who knew how many men she had been with in the year since she had lost her virginity last summer. She was used to being fucked at least ten times at day, sometimes by two or three guys at a time so she had probably reached ten thousands. The amazing thing was that she was as tight as a virgin, probably thanks to her magic that tended to heal her body from whatever scratch or bruise she acquired during sex. It was also thanks to her magic that she could fuck without a condom or any other protection and staying disease free.

And talking about magic, she had lost count of all the spells she had learned from the books Tracey had lent to her. Not only sex spells but also the normal spells taught at Hogwarts and a lot that there were banned because considered dark. She didn’t understand the difference between dark and light magic, it didn’t make much sense to her. There were a lot of light spells that could be used to hurt or kill someone and they weren’t banned so really, who decided what spells were light and what spells were dark?

Hailey shook her head, deciding that it was too early to think about those kind of things and got up from her bed.

She slept naked most of the time, loving the feeling of silk sheets on her skin. She also never bothered with curtains because she just loved the idea of her neighbours or people passing by seeing her through her window.

After a shower she went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was already eating so she joined her with a smile and a good morning. She was sitting at the table sipping her coffee when she heard the click of the mail slot and then the noise of letters hitting the mat.

She got up from the table in a hurry and went to retrieve the letters. Bill, bill, card, another bill and then finally a letter for Hailey.

She recognized immediately the Hogwarts crest on the front and in the back, written in green ink was her address.

_Ms H. Potter_

_Second Bedroom on the first floor_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_London_

She jumped up and down in excitement before showing her letter to Petunia.

Her mother smiled indulgently at her but Hailey could see the strain in her eyes. She wasn’t happy that Hailey was a witch and that she would be going to Hogwarts. Hailey loved her mother and didn’t want to disappoint her but, at the same time, she knew that Hogwarts was the place where she belonged and she wouldn’t allow anyone to stop her from going.

_20th July 2014 – 4, Privet Drive, Back Garden_

Hailey turned the page of the book she was reading while sucking on the popsicle she had in her mouth like she would a cock. She was lying on a chaise lounge completely naked, with her legs open and bended at the knees and her usual vibrators inside her pussy and arse. She took the ice pop from her mouth and started to press it against her clit absentmindedly. The cold of the ice-cream was strange and pleasant at the same time against her clit, so she started to rub the ice-pop against it with more vigour while at the same time continuing to read. Everyone who passed by her house could see her, just as she wanted. It was a sunny day outside so she had decided to spend a few hours tanning. Not having sex for two hours straight was difficult but fortunately with the vibrators and masturbation she could resist a little. After all she had to practice for when she would be at Hogwarts. Her letter had arrived a few days ago, just like Tracey’s, and she had immediately answered positively and also telling them that she already did have someone that could accompany her to Diagon Alley. In fact today was the day when she and Tracey would go buy the supplies they needed for Hogwarts.

She continued to rub against her clit, not giving her body time to recover between an orgasm and another. She had incredible stamina, so much that she could fuck fourteen hours straight without pause and when she wasn’t fucking, she was always having orgasms thanks to the vibrators inside her night and day. Her body just didn’t seem to get tired of coming. She was always, always aroused and on the verge of an orgasm, so much so that she didn’t go a minute without coming.

“Hailey, honey. There’s someone here to see you.” Petunia’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she lowered the book from in front of her face to see who the visitor was. She didn’t stop using the popsicle to masturbate though, not caring that she had a spectator. Petunia left them alone soon after having delivered her message.

The visitor was tall and thin, dressed completely in black, with black, greasy hair that reached his shoulders and sallow skin, eyes as dark as his hair and a big, hooked nose. Though he was not handsome in the classical sense, he was somehow striking, in a dark, broody and mysterious sort of way. Hailey realized with slight surprise that she had seen this man before.

“Yes?” Hailey asked, completely unconcerned about the fact that she was completely naked and masturbating in front of him. The man’s eyes didn’t stray from her face, his own face blank. Hailey didn’t know if he was really as indifferent as he seemed or if he was just good at hiding it. Remembering where she had seen him before, she thought it was probably the latter. Whatever the case, she was suitably impressed by his self-control.

“I’m professor Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts. I’m here to bring you to Diagon Alley, Miss Potter, to buy your school supplies”. His lips were turned into a sneer and his voice was cold, though it was deep and smooth like velvet, very sexy. She wondered if he would be able to make her come by his voice alone. Probably yes. It was apparent from his face that he didn’t particularly like her but Hailey ignored his dislike and smiled at him.

“Thank you for the offer, professor, but I thought I said that I already have an escort.” She was a little confused by his appearance at her house but she simply continued to smile at him politely.

“Be that as it may, Miss Potter, the Headmaster thought it best for a teacher to accompany you. It’s safer this way…” His irritation at her question was evident in his tone, though his face remained impassive, except for the sneer.

“Right, girl-who-lived and all.” She rolled her eyes at that before adding “I would like for my friend to come with me if you don’t mind. She will come to my house in a little while. I can offer you tea in the meantime if you would like”.

Snape nodded reluctantly, his expression not pleased. “Perfect” Hailey said before standing up, popsicle now in her mouth. She started to lick it from base to top, savouring her pleasure mixed with the sweetness of the ice-cream, before starting to suck it slowly. She looked at Professor Snape but he hadn’t changed his expression at all. Hailey winked at him before making her way inside, the professor following.

“Have you any intention of getting dressed any time soon Miss Potter or do you intend to come to Diagon Alley completely naked?” He said in a scathing tone.

“I intend to dress as soon as I prepare your tea, professor Snape, don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable…” She said with a smile.

“Because, of course, walking around naked in a busy street wouldn’t make _you_ uncomfortable…” he said drily and Hailey grinned in amusement.

“I don’t see why it would.” She said, amused at his tone. It was amazing how unaffected he seemed.

She started to rummage in the cupboards for teacups and tea bags, before filling the teapot with water. She turned the stove on and then started to set the table with spoons and sugar. The only thing left to do was waiting for the water to boil.

“I presume you are already aware of your identity in the Wizarding World Miss Potter.” Snape said, probably to break the silence.

“Yes. Tracey explained everything to me.” Hailey replied immediately.

“This Tracey is the friend you talked about, I presume.” At her nod he asked “What is her surname?”

“Davis. She’s a halfblood like me. Her father is a muggleborn and her mother is a pureblood witch. Fleamont I think was her maiden name.”

Snape nodded before asking “And when did you say she’s supposed to arrive?”

Hailey looked at the clock then said “Twenty minutes, give or take.” Then, just because she couldn’t help herself, she added “So professor, do you visit often the muggle world?”

Snape raised an eyebrow but answered anyway “Not often, no.”

“So what were you doing in Magnolia Crescent last year?” Snape startled imperceptibly at the sudden question but otherwise didn’t show any other reaction.

“The headmaster tasked me with checking on you every once in a while. To make sure you’re alive and well.” Snape said calmly. “Since I didn’t find you at your house, I thought you would be in the neighbourhood and I walked around until I found you”.

“And did you find me…well?” She said with a smirk.

Snape rolled his eyes at her. “You seemed particularly engaged in your activities, yes…”

“I was definitely engaged. And very pleased too…” Hailey said without shame. “I picked a particularly talented boy to…hum….share my activities with…”

Snape was about to say something when the pot whistled and Hailey immediately versed the boiled water in a teacup before handing it to Snape. “Here’s your tea professor. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll go get dressed since it seems to be necessary for me to do so”.

“Don’t take too long, Potter. I don’t have all day” Snape said to her back. “Yes, sir” She replied before going up the stairs and to her room. She took a quick shower before putting on the dress Tracey had landed her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. The effect was great as usual but she wanted to tighten the laces of her dress a little more, giving the impression that her tits would spill out of the dress at the slightest movement. Then she shrunk the dress slightly with a spell she had learned just the other day so that the already short dress became even shorter, her arse just barely covered. She could barely breathe in it so she casted a spell that would help her breathe easily even with the corset tightening around her torso. The last thing was to wear the leather thong Jack had given her on Halloween, already spelled to vibrate like a vibrator would. She inserted first one dildo inside her pussy and then the other inside her arse and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was wearing a simple thong, though the fact that it was leather gave off the fact that it was not a normal thong. Perfect. Now she was ready to go to Diagon Alley.

When she joined the professor in the living room, Snape raised an eyebrow at her attire. Hailey smiled before commenting “I was under the impression that this was a robe witches my age dress in nowadays…”

Snape’s face became impassive again. “It is.” He merely said in response.

“Then I’m appropriately attired, wouldn’t you say?”

“There’s nothing ‘appropriate’ about you Potter. But yes, I suppose you could consider it ‘appropriate attire’ for Diagon Alley. However, I must insist you wear a cloak over it. You’re going to attract enough attention already because of who you are, we don’t need to attract more…”

“Very well. If I must…” Hailey pouted slightly but went to retrieve her cloak from upstairs, a gift from Tracey as well.

Her friend showed up a few minutes later and after the introductions were out of the way, Snape portkeyed the three of them to Diagon Alley.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint but there's no sex in this chapter (Yeah, I know it never happens) but I hope you like it anyway. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with Uni. Anyway, this chapter is only about the visit to Gringotts, next is the actual shopping in Diagon Alley.

** **

** Chapter 14 **

_5 th July 2014 - Diagon Alley_

Hailey looked around in astonishment at the street in front of her. On both sides shop after shop filled her view. From the shop windows you could see the most strange and amazing things: cauldrons and ingredients for potions, brooms that she knew were used for flying, animals from the common cat to more colourful birds.

The most amazing thing though, was that she could feel the magic in the air, the way it made her skin shiver in pleasure and the temperature of her body rise, like her body was constantly in the moment just before an orgasm, when you start to feel the pleasure but you haven’t still reach the peek. She was lucky she was wearing her leather thong, this way her body could reach the orgasms she craved even without anyone around to fuck her.

It was incredible, much better that she had ever imagined.

Hailey turned to look at Tracey with a smile and said “It’s amazing the way I feel the magic on my skin. I think that even without the vibrating dildos inside me, I could come just by standing here. It’s like the magic around me focuses all in my clitoris, the orgasms just ready to burst out of me at any moment.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone whose ambient magic affected them in this way. You’re way more sensitive to it than I thought. Usually for people who are sensitive towards magic, they feel like a prickle on their skin or something, and it’s supposed to be kind of annoying, not pleasurable.”

Hailey smiled at Tracey’s words. “I guess I’m just lucky that way.”

She realized that the professor had started to walk without them before noticing that her and Tracey weren’t following him so he turned around and glared at them. “Don’t just stand there, keep moving.”

“Where are we going first?” Hailey asked excited.

“Gringotts. Right Professor? I need to withdraw some money from my vault. My parents left me the key.” Tracey said.

“The key? I don’t have a key.” Hailey asked confused.

“I have it Potter.” Severus said with a tone that said it was supposed to be obvious.

“Why do you have it? Isn’t Aunt Petunia my legal guardian? Why doesn’t she have it?”

Severus grimaced before answering. “Professor Dumbledore thought it best if he was the one in possession of your key until you reached fourteen years old.”

“But why? What right did he have to it, it’s not like he’s my guardian.” Hailey protested, a little miffed.

“I think he wasn’t sure Petunia would be too receptive to keeping something that was part of the Wizarding World, even if it was a simple key. Petunia had never liked anything to do with magic and hated the fact that your mother was a witch.”

Hailey was taken aback by this, for more than one reason. “Wait a minute, you’re saying that my aunt never liked magic and that Professor Dumbledore knew and he left me with her anyway. What did he think it was going to happen? Was he expecting for me to be treated horribly by my aunt?”

Severus sighed, part in exasperation because of her questions and partly in regret. “I don’t know Potter. I only know that he thought your aunt’s house was the safest place for you. And she didn’t treat you horribly, did she?”

“No, no, she didn’t. But what would have happened if she did? Would Dumbledore still have forced me to stay in a place where I was mistreated because I have magic?”

“I don’t know Potter. Now stop with all these questions.” Snape snapped in the end.

Hailey stayed quiet but her mind kept thinking about this even while her feet crossed the entrance of Gringotts, flanked by two strange creatures at both sides of the door that she guessed were goblins. Gringotts was a white, marble building that reminded her of those neoclassical buildings inspired by Greek temples. She read the words encased on the silver doors and smiled amused:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

It was a warning but it could also be constructed as a challenge. Maybe she would try to steal something from Gringotts once, just to see if she would be able to get away with it.

“I don’t like that look. What are you thinking?” Tracey asked her.

Hailey smirked back at her. “Nothing, just wondering how long I will have to wait before I can be fucked again.” Then, just to irritate Snape who was standing next to her, she added “Maybe you could help me with that, Professor.”

Snape glared at her but he didn’t say anything back, he merely kept on walking until he was standing in front of a free desk, a goblin behind the counter. Hailey giggled and winked at Tracey before following him.

“I’m professor Snape. I’m escorting Hailey Potter and her friend today. Miss Potter and Miss Davies would like to make a withdrawal from their respective vaults.”

“And do Miss Potter and Miss Davies have their keys?” The goblin asked, looking at them with beady eyes.

Professor Snape gave the goblin Hailey’s key and Tracey did the same with hers before the goblin told them to follow him.

The three of them plus the goblin found themselves in a mine cart that gathered speed the lower they went. Hailey imagined that flying felt a lot like that and grinned at the amazing sensation of freedom.

The first stop was Tracey’s vault and Hailey and Snape kept their respectful distance until Tracey was done.

Then it was hers. Hailey looked in amazement at the mountains of gold, silver and copper that filled the gigantic chamber.

She realized in that moment that she didn’t have a bag to put the money in and decided to ask the goblin for one.

“Excuse me Mr Goblin?” She asked with a smile. “What is your name?”

“Griphook.” The goblin answered with a glare.

“Well, Mr Griphook, would you happen to have a pouch or something where I can put my money in?”

“Yes, we do. It’s a bottomless pouch, therefore no matter how many galleons you put inside, it will never be full. However, it will cost you two galleons.”

Hailey smiled at him. “Oh, it’s okay. I’ll take it.”

The goblin smiled before twirling his long-nailed finger once and a second later a pouch was in his left hand.

“Here it is, Miss Potter.” The goblin said, giving it to her. Hailey gave him the two galleons in return and then started to fill the pouch with galleons, sickles and knuts.

As soon as she was done she turned to Tracey and said “I can’t believe all that gold is mine.”

Tracey looked at her with an indulgent smile “That’s nothing. Wait until you have access to the family vault. The Potters were way rich. All the old pureblood families are. Well, almost all.”

“Are you done Miss Potter?” Snape asked, scowl firmly in place.

Hailey smiled sweetly at him. “Of course, Professor. Should we go shopping now?”

Snape didn’t answer, he simply turned around and went back to the cart. Hailey and Tracey followed him.

Once out of the bank once again, Hailey looked at the cloudless sky with a smile before turning to Tracey saying “I can’t wait to get my wand!”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you like it! 
> 
> BTW, about the underage magic, they’re in Diagon Alley so nobody would be able to tell who’s using magic and who’s not therefore Hailey and every other smart student uses magic in Diagon Alley like the underage magic rule didn’t exist.
> 
> Oh, and the shopping continues in the next chapter of course!

** **

** Chapter 15 **

“Where to first?” Tracey asked her.

“School clothes first, I think. It’s the thing that’s going to take longer probably. Then the books, that’s going to take a while too.” Hailey replied before looking at Professor Snape “Professor, you don’t have to stay with us while we buy our uniforms, you know? I need to buy some robes too, you know everyday wear and it’s going to take a while.”

“Same thing for me, sir.” Tracey immediately said.

Professor Snape glared at them. “I can’t just leave you two alone.”

“But in what kind of danger do you think we will be in, we’ll be inside the store the whole time.”

“Very well. One hour, that’s all you get. After that I’ll drag you out of the store personally even if you’re not done.” Snape relented in the end. Hailey was sure that it had something to do with the fact that men and shopping simply didn’t mix and Snape wasn’t an exception.

“Thank you, sir.” Hailey smiled at him brilliantly then she turned towards Tracey “What’s the best shop for robes?”

“Madama Malkin’s the one who usually sell school uniforms but I prefer Twilfitt and Tatting's.” Tracey said before explaining further. “They sell school clothes there too and though it’s more expensive the quality of the clothes is just better and they have the new robes like the one you’re wearing that they don’t at Madam Malkin’s.”

“Well then, lead the way.” Hailey said to her best friend.

Tracey and Hailey started to walk, with Snape following close behind. As soon as they were in front of the shop Snape said to them “Don’t leave the shop until I’m back or you won’t like the consequences.” His voice lowered, his tone threating but extremely sexy.

“Are you going to punish us if we do?” Hailey asked because she just couldn’t stop herself from teasing him.

“Yes, I will and it will be a punishment you won’t like, of that you can be certain.” Snape said, ignoring her innuendo.

Hailey pouted but nodded at him. “We promise we won’t leave the shop.”

Snape nodded back. “One hour Potter.” After that he simply turned around and left.

Hailey and Tracey entered the shop and immediately a young clerk came to them to help them.

“Hello and Welcome to Twilfitt and Tatting's. I’m Martha. How may I help you today?”

Hailey smiled at her and replied “We need our school uniforms – we’re about to start our first year at Hogwarts – and also some robes to wear during the weekends and outside classes, in the same style as the one I’m wearing.” Hailey opened the cloak she was wearing a little more so that the clerk could see what she wearing underneath.

The shop assistant widened her eyes a little but then smiled a little deviously. “Of course. I have exactly what you’re looking for. Please, follow me.”

Hailey looked at Tracey and smiled.

“That’s why I love this place. They’re used to cater to the pureblood families’ needs and while the old generation is more elegant but traditionalists, the new one like us prefers a more…daring style…so to say. You wouldn’t believe how many young, rich heiresses dress like us and most of them are slytherins, though some are ravenclaws. Trust me, you’ll fit well in slytherin.”

Hailey smiled once again and then went to follow the saleswoman to the first floor of the shop.

“This floor is dedicated to the new style of robes inspired by the Victorian age that is so in vogue this year. Please, take a look around and call for me if you need any help. The changing rooms are at the end of room. I’ll bring the school uniforms for you to try on in the meantime.”

“Thank you Martha.” Tracey said with Hailey nodded and smiling. As soon as Martha was downstairs, Hailey turned to Tracey and said “Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

Ten minutes later Hailey had already found ten dresses that she absolutely loved. Two were different shades of green, two others were one blue and the other dark blue, two others were dark red but different, two others were black while the last two were dark grey. They were all corset short dresses that squeezed her boobs so much they were more than halfway out of the dress and short enough that they reached her arse cheeks but not lower.

“Are you going to buy more?” Tracey asked, looking at the raising pile on the table to Hailey’s left. They were lucky that they were the only ones on this floor, it seemed almost like they had the shop all to themselves.

“Of course. A lot more. I don’t care if it costs me a fortune. I want at least fifty dresses, if not more.”

Tracey laughed. “Okay. Who knew you could get so excited for something you put on instead of something you take off. You usually hate wearing clothes at all because they cover you.”

“I know but have you seen how they look on me. My waist seems so tiny when I have these on and my breasts look really, really huge and I can show off my long legs and I only need to bend a little that my arse and pussy are in full display. It’s perfect.”

“I know. I love how I look in them too, it makes me feel so kinky, though they definitely look more scandalous on you. And you know what the best thing is? The teachers can’t tell you anything about it because there’s not a dress code at Hogwarts beside having to wear the school uniform during class and in the Great Hall at the start and the end of school year feast.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the shop assistant that was bringing them their uniforms to try on.

“Here you go. Tell me if there’s any problem.” She left two set of school uniforms on the desk near the piles of clothes Hailey had left and then she left again.

Hailey didn’t lose any time getting off the dress she was wearing, not caring that she was standing in the middle of a shop completely naked except for the leather thong of course.

Just in that moment a guy a little older than them made their way up the stairs until he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her.

Hailey said ‘Finally!’ in her mind before smiling at the guy. “Hello, I’m Hailey Potter. Nice to meet you.”

She gave him her hand to kiss and the guy – though looking more than a little dazed at the display in front of him – did just that.

“I’m Anthony…Anthony Rickett.” He flushed a bright red and adjusted the glasses that had fallen down his nose before realizing who he was speaking to and said, widening his eyes. “Wait, you’re Hailey Potter? Wow…I mean…I always dreamed about meeting you, only I wasn’t expecting…”

Hailey smiled “Yeah, sorry about that but I was changing when you came upon me. You don’t mind, do you?” At Anthony’s frantic shake of his head, Hailey giggled before introducing Tracey to him.

“This is my best friend, Tracey Davies.” Anthony looked at her and nodded but immediately after his attention was riveted towards her and especially her boobs. Poor guy, Hailey couldn’t blame him.

“I was just about to try my school uniform on, would you like to stay?”

Anthony, gaze still fixed on her tits, said “Sure, I would love to.”

Hailey smiled at him while Tracey smirked and shook her head. She came closer to Hailey and whispered “Poor boy, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into.”

Hailey smirked before taking one of two black pleated skirts from the pile and put it on. It was short, yes, but not nearly as short as she wanted it to. It reached mid thigh but she wanted it to be as short as the dresses.

“Hey, Tracey, do you think we can shorten the skirt a little?”

Tracey shrugged. “Yes, sure, everybody does it. Just make it smaller with a spell and say that they got your measures wrong.”

“I can do it for you if you want.” Anthony proposed, still watching her eagerly. Hailey wouldn’t be surprised if he was actually drooling.

“Oh no, thank you, I can do it.” Hailey said before taking the wand out of the holster around her left forearm and pronouncing clearly “Reducio” towards the skirt. Immediately the skirt started to become tighter around her hips and she felt it going up her thighs. Soon the skirt was so short it barely covered her arse and just like the dress, if she bend a little everything would be visible.

“What do you think Anthony? Does it look okay on me?” She turned towards her spectator and put a hand on her hip in a pose like movies stars on the red carpet.

Anthony blinked a couple times, probably still incredulous of what he was seeing, before replying “Oh yes.” It sounded more like a moan. “It looks great. Really great.”

“Thank you Anthony. Now it’s the turn of the blouse.” She put in on and frowned when she realized how much skin would cover.

“Hum, that’s not good. I’ll make it see-through, that would be much better.” With a wave of her hand she said “Diaphanum fabrica”. Immediately the silk blouse became see-through, with her nipples and the round form of her breasts perfectly visible. She put the blouse inside the skirt so that it adhered better to her skin and turned towards Anthony again.

“Do I look good Anthony?”

Anthony licked his lips, eyes dilated before answering “Perfect.” Then he took a deep breath and said, very quickly “Wouldyouliketohavesexwithme?”

Hailey, that had understood the question perfectly answered with a huge smile “I thought you would never asked. Oh yes, I would love too.”

Anthony smiled shily, his brown eyes twinkling behind his glasses. “Really?” He looked both awed and incredulous.

“Yes, of course.” Hailey said before taking the modified uniform off and then the leather thong too.

“Wow. What is that?” Anthony asked, as soon as he saw the vibrating thong on the ground.

“It’s a muggle sex toy. They’re called dildos, they are used as replacements for cocks and I spelled it to vibrate so it’s much more pleasurable.”

Anthony nodded, before looking at her, now completely naked. “I imagined how Hailey Potter would look like my times but I never imagined you would look like this. You’re so…” He didn’t seem to find an adjective right enough to describe her so he stopped talking, shook his head and said “Do you want to do it here?”

“Of course.” Then turning towards her best friend Hailey said “Can you check if Snape arrives? I wouldn’t want him to interrupt us.”

“Snape is here?” Anthony asked, suddenly looking scared.

“Not here, here. He’s in Diagon Alley, he’s escorting us here so that we can buy our school things. Don’t worry, we have at least 15 minutes before he shows up.”

Anthony still looked scared but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity of fucking the girl-who-lived.

He took his hard cock off his pants and Hailey noticed that he was already hard as a rock.

“Hum, nice. Come on, don’t be shy. Just fuck me already.” Hailey said and sat on the desk, opening her legs wide for him.

“Merlin, you look like a bloody wet dream come true.” Anthony said before thrusting his cock inside her.

Hailey put both hands on the desk to keep her balance while Anthony fucked her hard while standing. Every stroke caressed her g-spot and brought her closer and closer towards orgasm.

He caressed and licked her breasts, fascinated with it, sucking on the nipples and cupping them in his hands.

“You’re so hot.” He said in her ear. “I love your breasts, they’re so big and perfect. Perfect shape, perfect nipples, perfect size.”

Hailey giggled and gasped after a particularly hard thrust. “Please, make me come Anthony.”

Anthony obliged, using two fingers to play with her clit. He encountered her piercing and asked “What’s this?”

“A clitorial piercing. It makes that particular area more sensitive.”

“Oh, how much more sensitive?”

“Very.” She moaned loudly, not caring about people hearing her. Anthony rubbed her clit slowly, in contrast with his fast thrusts. Soon, the orgasm was building up, her pleasure reaching her senses slowly until she squeezed her walls around Anthony’s cock so hard, she was afraid it would hurt him. She came with a loud gasp, the pleasure invading her and enveloping her body completely.

Anthony came soon after, groaning very loudly and filling her vagina with warm sperm. After a few seconds when they both rested Anthony raised the head that her breasts were supporting and said “Do you think we can do it again?”

“As many times as you want. I don’t mind at all.” Hailey said with a sated smile.

“Great!” Anthony said, excited.

They used ‘scourgify’ to clean themselves and then Hailey put her leather thong and dress back on.

“Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I guess.” Anthony said with a grin. “It was great meeting you. And you Tracey.” He added just to be polite.

As soon as he was gone Hailey turned towards Tracey “I’m sorry I basically ignored you but I was dying to be fucked and I couldn’t resist.”

Tracey laughed “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll have other chances to fuck Hogwarts students once we’re at Hogwarts. And anyway, Anthony had eyes only for you…and your tits…”

Hailey laughed too and they spent the rest of their time left before Snape came back continuing their clothes shopping.

* * *

 

**LITTLE EXTRA FROM ANTHONY'S POV**

Anthony was with his friend at the Leaky Cauldron and was once again telling him about his encounter with the girl-who-lived. Malcom Preece was a third year like him and they were both in the Hufflepuff quidditch team since last year, both beaters. “Merlin, I can’t believe you fucked the girl-who-lived.” Malcom was saying.

“I still can’t believe it either. I almost thought that it was just a very vivid wet dream as soon as I left the store. But it happened and it was…there are no words, I swear. I’m rock hard once again just thinking about it.”

“So, she was standing in the shop almost completely naked, right?” Malcom asked eagerly. It was already the third time Anthony had already told him this story.

“Yeah. She was only wearing a leather thong that turned out to be this muggle thing that is supposed to take the place of a cock. Hailey called them dildos. She had two inside her, one in her pussy and one up her arse and she said that she spelled them to vibrate inside her. Can you imagine, she was talking with me, all nonchalant like, with her huge tits in my face and that thing between her legs.”

“Girl is kinky, hum?” Malcom licked his lips.

“And so hot. I swear I’ve never seen such perfect breasts before, I didn’t think they actually existed before seeing her. They were as big as watermelons, I swear.”

“No way, that big?”

“Way. They were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“So then she tried her uniform on?”

“Yeah, she tried her skirt first and since it was too long, she used a reducio spell to shorten it.”

“She’s already that good with spells without even starting at Hogwarts?” Malcom sounded impressed this time.

“Oh yeah. Anyway, her skirt just barely covered her arse and I think she’s going to wear it at school like that. Wonder what McGonagall will have to say about that.”

“Probably won’t be too happy but she can’t do much about it, can she? Unless they change the rules and the board is the one who decides so…”

“Yeah. Anyway, she tried on the blouse first and spelled it to be see-through. I had never seen anything so hot in my life. You have to see it to believe because there are really no words to describe it.”

“And then you asked her if you could fuck her and she said yes, just like that?”

“She actually answered ‘I thought you’d never asked’ like she couldn’t wait for me to fuck her. Then she stripped completely naked in front of me, right in the middle of the store.”

“Wow, and is the rest of her as perfect as her breasts?”

“Merlin, yes. I thought girls who look like that exist only in porn magazines but she was real and absolutely perfect, actually more perfect than most girls in porn magazines. Her legs are long and toned and her belly is completely flat and her arse is a work of art. Even her pussy looked perfect, all shaven and smooth.”

“And of course her breasts, that you are so fascinated on, are really big.”

“They’re not only huge, even the shape is perfect, round with protruding nipples, slightly golden tanned like the rest of her skin.”

“Come on, she can’t be that perfect.” Malcom asked, more hopeful that it was true that actually incredulous.

“She is. You have to see her to believe it, I told you.”

“So, then you fucked her on the desk, just like that.”

“Yeah, I just entered her, without preliminaries, because that’s what she wanted. I was pounding her while she was sitting on the desk and I was standing. She was so tight and warm, like a virgin but she obviously wasn’t. When she came, she squeezed me so hard I thought my cock would come off.”

“Wow. You lucky bastard. So, then you asked her if you could fuck her again and she said yes, right?”

Anthony smiled at that. “As many times as I want.”

“Merlin, if everything you said to me is real, I want to fuck her too. Do you think she’d want to?”

Anthony shrugged. “She didn’t know me and she fucked me right away. I don’t see why she would not do the same with you.”

“So, her friend, Tracey Davies? Was she hot too?”

“Definitely. Though not as hot as Hailey. She’s blonde with blue eyes and a perfect body, though again not as perfect as Hailey or with tits that big.”

“I wouldn’t mind fucking her anyway. Maybe the both of them together, do you think they would agree?”

“Maybe. You should ask them.”


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, end of the visit to Diagon Alley, next Hogwarts Express! Hailey is about to go to Hogwarts, aren't you excited? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

** **

** Chapter 16 **

About fifteen minutes after Anthony left the shop, Hailey and Tracey were joined by Snape and together they went first to the apothecary – where the professor helped them in choosing the best batch of ingredients for the potions they would make during the year, going as far as starting to explain the properties of each ingredient – before buying two pewter caldrons, two set of scales and collapsible brass telescopes for Astronomy. They also bought parchment, ink and quills before heading towards ‘Flourish and Blotts’.

Hailey convinced Snape once again to leave them alone to choose their books since he seemed he had stuff to do in Nocturne Alley – the shadiest part of the magical shopping district. Hailey decided that she would definitely check it out one day, once she was surer of her spell-casting and therefore that she could defend herself if needed.

Hailey and Tracey decided to search for the books on their list before wandering around the shop and buying whatever book caught their fancy. After fifteen minutes and two baskets full with the books they needed, they decided on splitting up and look around. Hailey went to the first floor and started to walk around.

Hailey was browsing through a book in the Defence section (‘Curses and Countercourses’) when a sudden wave of very strong pleasure hit her and made her dizzy, the earth unsteady beneath her feet. It was similar to what she felt when she casted spells, but much stronger and this one started from her forehead – in the place where she had her scar – and spread all over her body in delicious waves, but especially her clitoris and vagina. She moaned very loudly, her back hitting the closest shelf behind her and the book falling to the floor. She closed her eyes and just felt the orgasms hitting her repeatedly, blending into each other. Just as soon as it started it was over, leaving her bereft and hornier than ever. Not more than two minutes had passed for the whole experience but Hailey felt like it had lasted for days, and yet her body was buzzing with heat and energy, trembling for the experience and feeling like a drug addict in need of a fix. Part of her mind wondered what had happened, the other, biggest part kept repeating in her head: “I need to get fucked, NOW!”

She stood straight and took a deep breath to calm herself before starting to walk, intent on finding someone – anyone – to fuck her right there in the store. Not even two minutes later she found a guy flipping through a book on hexes, his back to her. He was a little taller than her, with sandy brown hair and a lean physic. Not that it mattered what he looked like, anyway.

Hailey took the first book she saw from the shelf, opened it at a random page and pretended to be completely absorbed in it before starting to walk and bumping against him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She apologized, as soon as the guy turned to her. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She bowed to pick the book the guy had dropped, right in front of him and making sure to give him a good view of her breasts. Then she stood again and gave him back his book.

“No, no, it’s okay.” The guy said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Hailey smiled at him, curling a strand of hair around her index finger. “I’m Hailey, by the way, Hailey Potter, and you are?”

The guy’s eyes went immediately to her forehead where her scar was hidden by her hair and then he gave her a thorough once over. “I’m Grant…Page. Grant Page. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand and Hailey realized he was probably a muggleborn, though he knew who she was anyway therefore he was at least a second year. Probably a third year though. He looked to be about sixteen.

“So, what were you reading?” Hailey asked him, getting closer to him and putting a hand on his chest.

“Oh, this book on hexes, very interesting.” He said but Hailey didn’t listen, too focused on banishing her leather thong to her room, with her magic, wandlessly of course. A second later she felt a tingle traverse her body and felt the thong disappear from between her legs, leaving her empty, dripping wet and aching.

“Yeah?” Hailey asked, getting even closer to him, until her breasts were touching his chest. “What year and house are you at Hogwarts? I wonder what house I’ll end up in…” She rumbled, her knees starting to rub against his thighs.

She saw Grant gulped noticeably, his arms rigid at his side, probably not sure what to do with them. “I’m a third year Ravenclaw.” He replied, licking his lips.

Hailey decided that, since he was a muggleborn it didn’t matter if she propositioned him first, too impatient to care anyway, so, without preambles, she took one of his hands in hers and brought it between her open legs, making him feel how aroused she was.

Grant widened his eyes and asked, though unconsciously thrusting two fingers inside her pussy, “What are you doing?”

“Would you like to fuck me? Right here in this shop?” Hailey asked, putting her right hand over his trousers-covered erection.

Grent nodded frantically and Hailey smiled. “Good, then ask me.”

Grent looked confused for a second before understanding shone in his eyes. “Would you like to have sex with me?”

Hailey smirked and turned around, positioning herself with her hands gripping the bookcase in front of him, bent at a ninety-degree angle and with her arse and pussy on display. “With pleasure.” She said, turning her head slightly to look behind her.

Grant stared at her for long seconds before snapping out of his daze and starting to unbuckle his trousers. His erection jutted out immediately, dripping with precome. Hailey unfasten the strings keeping the front of her dress together, once again concentrating on her magic. She felt her breasts spilling out at the same time as Grant’s cock entering her pussy. Grant brought both hands to her breasts, squeezing them while thrusting in and out of her. Hailey moaned, encouraging him to go deeper and fuck her harder, uncaring of possible customers hearing them or seeing them. Grant pinched her nipples hard and speed up his movements, hitting her g-spot hard at every thrust. The bookcase she was holding on to moved back and forth with them, the books spilling all over the floor.

She felt so full and yet, it was not enough so she asked Grant to fuck her arse with his fingers too. Grant complied, thrusting all five fingers inside her, the movements of his hand coinciding with that of his hips.

She felt the pleasure building slowly, biting her lower lip in impatience before starting to rub herself with one hand. The orgasm hit her hard and she cried out in pleasure, seeing white for long seconds. Grant kept thrusting inside her without pause, and she came again and again, her body finally realising the power she seemed to have accumulated when she had felt that intense pleasure centred on her scar. The magic inside her went out while she came a fourth time, hitting the bookshelf in front of her with force. The bookshelf left her hands and crashed against the one in front of it, toppling it over. Soon, in a domino effect five or six bookshelves fell and Hailey found herself on the floor on all four, books all around her and Grant still fucking her from behind. She came a fifth time before Grant spent himself inside her.

After a few seconds where the both of them caught their breath, they got up and looked around them. It was a mess and while Grant looked worried and embarrassed, Hailey only giggled before waving her hand in an arch. In a second all the bookcases were back in their places, books included.

Another wave and she was clean once again with her breasts back in her dress.

“Well, Grant. It was fun. See you at Hogwarts.” She smiled at him and left, joining Tracey in the lower floor.

They spent another half hour browsing through books and buying at least twenty more each beside their schoolbooks. Then Snape joined them once again and they went to their last destination: the wand shop, Ollivander’s.

They went inside the shabby shop and Hailey noticed that it was empty expect for a single chair against the wall. The shop was small and full of boxes piled one over the other and up to the ceiling. Hailey felt her skin tingle in recognition of the magic enveloping the place and smiled an almost drunk smile. She couldn’t wait to get her own wand.

The place was quiet as a library beside looking a lot like one so when a soft voice suddenly said, “good afternoon” Hailey almost jumped. Tracey did jump a little while Snape simply scowled.

In front of them stood a tall man with silvery hair and eyes, looking at her intently. Hailey smiled at him and said: “Hello,” trying not be intimidated.

“Ah, yes,” said the man that Hailey presumed was Ollivander. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon, Hailey Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your mother’s eyes though I’d say you look like a mixture of both your parents. It seems only yesterday they were in here themselves, buying their first wand. Your mother’s wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it…it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. Or witch in this case." Then his gaze moved to her forehead – particularly her scar – and he added, “And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Hailey's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do...."

Hailey felt a little uncomfortable at those words and at having those silver, unblinking eyes fixed on her and it was a feeling she wasn’t used to. There weren’t a lot of things that could make her uncomfortable. Therefore, she did the only thing she could, she smiled at him and passed a hand on her collarbone to her chest. She noticed Ollivander following the movement and fixing his eyes on her breasts, her very big, more than half exposed breasts. Now, that she was back in her usual territory again Hailey felt much better. She heard Snape clearing his throat from next to her and she noticed Ollivander blink for the first time since she entered the shop before turning his attention towards the professor. Hailey looked at Tracey on her right with a smirk. Tracey smirked back, amused, having followed the entire scene.

“Ah, Professor Snape. Ebony and dragon heartstring, 12 inches. Perfect for curses. And…” he turned his attention to Tracey, “Miss Davies, is it? Yes, I remember both your parents. Your mother favoured willow and unicorn hair, 10 and ½ inches while your father elm and dragon heartstring, 11 inches.” While Ollivander spoke a flying tape measure remained suspended at his shoulders. “Miss Davies, would you like to start?”

Tracey nodded and immediately the tape started to measure her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, Ollivander said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard or witch’s wand."

When the tape had finished measuring Tracey, it started with her while Ollivander started to browse the shelves and starting to take out boxes. He gave a wand for Tracey to try (“10 inches, oak and phoenix feather”) but he snatched it out of her hands almost immediately after giving her to try. After five tries finally Tracey found the one for her – 10 and ½ inches, maple and unicorn hair. Then it was her turn. She tried wand after wand, sometimes with distraous consequences like things exploding or catching on fire. The pile of wands she tried grew bigger and bigger and Ollivander appeared more and more excited at every failed try.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere.” He said with a smile before disappearing from sight in the back of the shop. “I wonder, now…yes, why not… unusual combination,” he mumbled to himself before appearing again with a wand in his hand. “Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Hailey took it in her hand and immediately felt the powerful rush of magic and pleasure that she had felt when the scar had started to pulse in the bookshop, though with a less degree. From the tip of the wand shot a string of red and gold sparks while once again she moaned, feeling a powerful orgasm hitting her, her pussy clenching and realising wet pleasure down her thighs.

Once she was back on earth again, she noticed that the three occupants of the room were looking at her, two in curiosity and one – Tracey - in amusement.

“Miss Potter, may I ask if this…so to say…unusual reaction to magic is something that has happened to you before?” Ollivander asked with Snape listening attentively.

“Yes, Mr Ollivander. It always happens when I have a wand on my hand or I perform magic, though with this wand is more intense, maybe because it chose me.”

“Hum…curious…almost as curious as the fact that you would be destined to this particular wand.”

“Why is it curious, Mr Ollivander?” Hailey asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." At Hailey’s surprised look, he continued. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things… terrible, yes, but great."

Hailey didn’t know what to feel at the idea of her and Voldemort having brother wands but decided not to think about it too much for the moment. Instead, Hailey and Tracey paid for the wands – and for two wand holsters – before the two of them and Snape left the shop, once again rejoining the bright street outside.


End file.
